Soul on Fire
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: My name is Krida, Princess of the planet Gaiala, I was forced from my home when a neighboring planet's King started a war with us. Crash landing on Earth I was rescued by a man so fast if you blinked he was gone, he keeps this Central City safe with the help of his three companions. I have to start my new life here; with the help of Cisco Ramone maybe it'll be easier to adapt.
1. Prologue: New Arrival

Prologue: New Arrival

Light's blared and flashed rapidly and loudly. Screaming warnings that the engines were failing; the thrusters had completely shut off, and the chances of landing safely were dwindling faster and faster. All of the button mashing, lever pulling and feral screams did nothing to stop the possible, deadly crash.

The sight of a purple light flashing on allowed a small amount of hope. There was a chance of a safe landing now. But it was going to hurt.

Wasting no time and slamming the button with every strength that could be mustered. The oblong shape ship stopped its wails... and dropped.

There wasn't enough time to think, to even properly allow fear to wrap around the heart.

As quick as it started, it came to a crashing, painful, end into the crust of the planet.

Dust and grass kicked into the air, creating a brown cloud around the ship. Coupled with the smoke rising from the ship, it looked like something you would only see in your dreams.

A red streak came to a halt in front of the black metallic ship before it could be muddied by the planets dirt.

"What do you see Barry?" a cold monotone voice asked in the red streaks ear.

"It, uh, it looks like some kind of ship?" Barry said, slowly circling the object that crashed just outside of Central City.

"What do you mean 'some kind'? Do you mean it looks..." the feminine voice in Barry's ear trailed off.

She sounded like she couldn't say the word out loud or it would make everything that was happening a little too real.

"Alien! Does it look alien?" an energetic male voice asked.

Barry rolled his eyes at his friend, who sounded a little too excited at the idea of aliens crash landing to Earth.

Gingerly, Barry placed a hand on the oblong, and with that slight touch, purple lines glowed around the ship. A creaking noise started turning on the inside.

Jumping back, Barry watched the ship intensely, readying himself for anything that may come out.

"Uh, guys, I think I did something?" Barry said, his nerves starting to run on high.

"You think?" the monotone voice from before asked annoyed.

"Well, I mean, I just touched it and the ship sort of lit up" Barry explained rushed, his eyes never leaving the glowing, creaking, ship.

The creaking came to a halt and was replaced by a hissing noise of pressure being released. The top part of the ship popped up and slowly slid back, revealing blinking lights and faint alarms on the inside.

"Guy's, the ship just opened," Barry said, slowly walking up to the opening.

"Barry, whatever you do, stay away from that ship, we have no idea what's inside" the monotone voice warned.

"Too late," Barry could hear the man roll his eyes, "Uh, guys. There's a woman in here."

Inside of the soft cushioning of the ship, laid a pale woman. Her hair was a striking royal blue that matched her blue lips. She wore a fabricated suit that was black with purple plating around the muscles of her body. Her skin was covered in sweat and her chest was heaving with her labored breathing.

"Barry?" the woman from before asked worriedly.

"You ok buddy?" the ecstatic voice asked, just as concerned.

The woman's eyes shot open, her light blue eyes wide in panic. She looked around at everything but Barry, her breathing coming in and out faster than before.

"Hey, hey, hey" Barry's voice grabbed her attention, "You're ok, you were in a crash-"

"Eret ma E?" the woman spoke in a tongue that Barry wasn't even sure how to process.

All he could do was stutter and stumble over his words. How was Barry going to console a woman who didn't speak the English language? Scratch that, who couldn't speak a **human** language!

An alarm blared above the woman's head, flashing a red light. Red flashing lights are never good.

Before Barry could do anything, the woman pulled a carved knife out of a hidden pocket on her thigh and slammed it into the light. The flashing stopped, but when the blaring didn't, the woman twisted the knife, digging it in deeper, successfully shutting off the noise.

Yanking the knife out, the aline flipped it a few times in a way you can only achieve with years of practice.

Barry jumped away from the woman, readying himself in case she decided to turn that knife on him.

She looked at him with wide eyes, slowly pushing herself to stand up. Stumbling out of the ship, the woman stabbed herself from falling over and started taking in the wooded area her ship had landed in.

Gripping her knife tighter, she put her gaze back on Barry. Her eyes analyzing him this time, and he couldn't tell if she was going to strike.

With the way she was holding that knife, it looked like a high possibility.

"Ilf," the woman said before collapsing onto the dirt floor.


	2. Chapter One: Babe

Chapter One: Babe

The collective screaming of people danced with explosions and crumbling cities in the background. Battle cries of warriors made sure their voices overpowered the people's fleeing footsteps, making the enemy know they were not going to back down. A few royalties stood with their warrior brethren, ready to fight for their people they were born and sworn to protect.

All but three were out in the battle. Two dragging the one away. She was being dragged away by her father and older sister to the royal families private escape pods.

The Princess screamed in anger, kicking her feet, trying to stop herself from being dragged. She demanded to be released; to join her brothers and mother in the fight.

Entering the private escape pod room, the King yanked his youngest child away from her older sister. Holding her down by her shoulders, the King stared down his daughter, their matching blue eyes challenging each other. They weren't going to back down from each other.

"You need to leave Krida" the King demanded.

"My place is here, fighting with my warriors and fighting for my people!" Krida insisted, stomping her foot.

"Your warriors are fighting and dying for you!" the King roared, his eyes glowing, "The only reason Kane is wagging this war is that he wants **you**."

Krida bared her teeth like a wild animal, her own eyes glowing like her father. But unlike her father, whose eyes were filled with angered determination, hers were filled with angered sadness.

She knew his words rang true. She knew her people would be safer if she left; that Kane would have n reason to destroy her planet if she wasn't on it.

The castle shook with an attack, hitting one of its strong walls.

Krida's older sisters eyes glowed purple for a few seconds before returning to their brilliant green.

"Areth says they broke through the southern wall, we have five minutes," Ari said for her twin brother.

Krida let out a feral scream kicking at a pillar in anger.

"If I leave, I can't come back?" Krida asked, scared of the answer she knew.

"I'm sorry My Fire" the King answered.

Krida let out another scream through her teeth, trying to use her vocals to stop the tears.

Ari's eyes glowed again.

"Two minutes" the older sister pulled her little sister into a tight hug, "Be safe Krida," Ari said.

Krida hugged her sister with everything she had. Taking in her sisters' voice, smell, the way they held onto each other. Looking up at Ari, she took in how her green hair glowed in the light, matching her eyes beautifully. Ari's skin was the polar opposite of Krida's and was a beautiful coco.

Turning to her father, Krida took in his features that mirrored her own: Royal blue hair, pale blue eyes, and fair skin. Her father had a full beard, and it always itched her face as a kid when they would hug.

How Krida hated how much she was going to miss that feeling.

Wrapping her arms around her father, they held each other tightly. Both lingering to see who could hold tighter. They were always in a father-daughter competition: Who could run the fastest, throw a discus the farthest, who could hold onto a Succunet longer, and now all of those are gone.

"We love you My Fire" the King whispered in his youngest ear.

Before Krida could even blink, her father opened a pod and threw her in it.

" **NO**!" Krida screamed as the door closed on her.

The King did everything in his power to ignore his daughters screams to be released. Her begging that she wanted to stay and fight.

"Thirty seconds" Ari warned.

The King did a quick search for habitats that were similar to their planet. Somewhere his daughter could thrive and be safe.

Five pulled up.

Closing his eyes tight, still trying to ignore his daughters scream, the King pressed on a planet, making sure his eyes never opened. He and his family will never know, that wherever his daughter went it would be a secret, and she would be safe.

Once the planet had been selected, the pod Krida was in shoot off.

The doors to the families private escape pod room blasted open, making the King slam into the wall and send Ari flying to the floor.

Flipping back on to her feet, Ari yanked her katana blades out and let out a warriors scream. Her father turned around, slowly, his eyes glowing and his hands ignited in a blue fire.

Before the two, standing in front of an army of black stone soldiers stood a man with snow white skin. Black veins criss crossed on his neck while a single black vein trailed from the back of his head, down the middle, and split into two when it reached his eyebrow ridge and stopped when they reached his black eyes; pupils as red as lava. He wore armor that looked as black as night, blood crossing here and there on it. Some of it old and some of it new.

The man's eyes scanned the room. When he saw a pod was missing, his face transformed into a hideous scowl. His glowing white teeth, sharp as daggers and his gums a horrendous black. The look making him look more like the monster he is.

"You're too late Kane, she's gone," the King said.

Ari let out a scream and slammed her katana into the control panel. Giving it a sharp twist it sparked before fading black.

"And you will never find her" the King added.

Kane's scowl increased before letting out an angered roar at the two royals. The banes of his existence at the moment, keeping him from his prize.

The army behind Kane took that as their cue to charge at Ari and her father.

The two royals let out their warrior cries and charged the army, ready to fight until their last breath.

Cisco looked at the alien woman Barry had brought last night through the plexiglass wall. His face was twisted in curiosity, and a small hint of disappointment, at the pale, blue-haired, woman. She laid in the medic bed, an I.V. in her arm, her breathing in a calmer rhythm then what she came in with. Her heart beat at a steady pace.

"You know, if all aliens look like her, I'm a little disappointed," Cisco said honestly.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at her friend, a small smile gracing her lips.

"And what, exactly, did you expect?" Wells asked, not looking up from the computer screen.

He and Barry were trying to figure out where the alien had originally come from. It was easy, up until they couldn't figure out which planet she had to pass first to get where she landed.

"I don't know" Cisco answered, tilting his head this way and that, "But not a babe like her."

Barry snorted back a laugh, while Caitlin covered hers by biting her bottom lip. Wells gave Cisco's back an exasperated look before returning his attention back to the screen.

Why did he think he would get a decent answer from the young Metahuman?

Wells glanced at Cisco's back again and bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling.

But then again, that's one of the great things about Cisco. Not that THE Harrison Wells would admit out loud.

"Anything about her physiology that you can give us Ms. Snow?" Wells asked.

His patience was running thin with tracking where the alien had originated from.

He already had to deal with Zoom, and now this alien landed in his lap? It's like both Earth's were against him these last weeks. Is it too much to ask for some kind of a break?

"Nothing too out of the ordinary" Caitlin said, standing up and striding to the big screens.

X-Rays of the alien woman appeared on the screen. One showing her skeletal system, the other her organ system.

"As you can see, everything is pretty similar to ours: Organs in the same spot, the skeletal layout is the same" Caitlin said.

"But?" Barry asked.

"Her heart and lungs are twice the normal sizes," Caitlin said, zooming in on the heart muscle, "And her bones," tapping on one of the ribs, it's zoomed in with numbers popping up next to it, "They're five times thicker than ours."

"What does all this mean?" Barry asked.

"She's strong," Wells said, "Very strong."

"What would cause all of this?" Barry asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, I would just be guessing," Caitlin said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cisco turned his attention back to the unconscious alien. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, seeing the woman start to shift in the medic bed.

"Guy's," Cisco informed the group, "I think she's waking up."

The long-haired man walked around the plexiglass wall and over to the bed. Caitlin not that far behind.

The woman blinked her blue eyes open, doing her best to clear the fog that had collected in her brain. Two unfamiliar faces coming into her line of sight, she quickly sat up and scooted away as best as she could.

"No, no, no," Cisco said quickly, him and Caitlin raising their hands, "We're friendly."

The woman seemed to ignore, or didn't care for, Cisco's words and started looking around the medic room.

Her eyes took everything in. Looking for an escape route and how to get to it. Looking back to Cisco and Caitlin, she looked over the two, taking in their physique. With how untrained in fighting they looked, maybe it was best to just sit and wait.

Wells and Barry watched the three from behind the plexiglass. Cisco was trying to calm down the woman, while Caitlin stood by, waiting for the right time to examine the alien.

"Do you think she's friendly?" Barry asked.

Wells gave Barry a sideways look.

The speedster in return gave what could only be called an 'oops' smile. Barry seemed to forget that, anything not from Earth One, is a threat until proven otherwise by Harrison Wells.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Wells stated, "I think we need to figure out where she came from, and send her back."

Turning to head back to the computers, the security alarms went off. Red flashing lights warning the team that an intruder got into S.T.A.R. labs.

Caitlin and Cisco turned their attention to Wells and Barry. The two searched the security cameras for who may have broken in.

"Tat si gueng nu?" the alien said, her eyes going wide and looking around everywhere frantically.

Cisco turned his attention to her, not understand, but hearing the panic in her voice.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be ok," Cisco said, gently laying a hand on the woman's pale one.

Her metal ring, with a ring stone, was cold against Cisco's palm. The metal in contrast to the alien's warm skin.

Her pale blue eyes looked over to him. She obviously couldn't understand a word he said.

"Everything is going to be ok" Cisco repeated slowly, trying his best to calm the alien.

Her tense muscles slowly relaxed; her panicked breathing and eyes calming down. She even let the corners of her mouth turn upward.

"Ramone, we could use your help!" Wells' voice demanded.

"Gotta go," Cisco said.

Letting go of the alien's hand Cisco started a quick walk to the computers.

Caitlin looked over at her patient and watched as she examined her hand. Her eyebrows were knitted together, confused, as she turned her hand around. As if she was looking for something new.

Had she ever experienced concern like that? Caitlin couldn't help but wonder.

It's true what Wells had said when they saw the aliens charts. She was strong, her insides built for long runs and taking strong hits.

Caitlin did a quick look, up and down, of the aline's outsides.

The examination, with eyes, increased her theory of being strong. Her arms and shoulders were cut with muscles that suit her figure.

The rest of Caitlin's visual examination was cut short at the sound of Cisco's surprised yell. Followed by a loud 'thud'.

Looking over her shoulder, the Doctor gasped at the creature that finished materializing in the center of the computer room.

It stood tall, at least nine feet. Its skin was black rock, cracks of white making cuts in its body, looking like muscles tissue. It wore a simple loincloth of brown leather, and eyes so read they glowed.

The rock creature scanned the room slowly, taking its surrounding in.

Barry and Wells stood still, not risking any movement to cause the monster in front of them to attack. Cisco sat on the floor, looking up at the rock creature terrified and in awe.

Now that's why he thought of when he was hoping to meet an alien. As that thought made its way through his brain, he realized he preferred the one in the medic bed.

"Famine" the menacing hiss from the laine made Caitlin's skin crawl.

Looking to the alien, Caitlin jumped at the sight of her eyes glowing.

So fixed with her eye's, Caitlin barely noticed the alien woman yank the I.V. out; until the aline threw herself off the bed.

"Famine!" the aline's voice barked out as she slowly made her way out to The Cortex.

The rock creature turned its gaze over to the woman. A cracked smirk, showing red teeth, spread across its face.

"Krida, Rencissp uf Gaiala" the creature seemed to purr in the same language as the woman, "Ym Engk elw ib us apyh ut nuwk eret uy rae."

"Ut dab uy twn tig ut hem" the alien spat.

The rock creature stomped its feet and let out a tremendous roar.

The alien woman crouched low and let out her own, feral, scream.

Pulling another curved knife out from a different hidden pocket, the aline charged at the mass of rock. Leaping over Cisco; what looked like blue fire danced on her feet.

The long-haired genius couldn't help but think of how extra cool that had looked.

Slicing down at the creature, it blocked with its rock arms before throwing jab's of its own at the alien.

The way she dogged and jumped away from the massive rock was almost beautiful in a way. She twisted and turned, throwing in her own powerful kicks; sometimes slicing with her knife.

The only reason it was known her kicks were powerful was that chunks of rock would fly off the creature.

Flipping the knife back into its proper pocket, next to her thigh, the alien woman flipped backward, onto her hands. With a graceful twist, she was able to send two kicks across the rock creatures face and flipped back to her feet.

The mass of rock let out an angered roar and lifted its massive fists into the air.

The aline looked up shocked and in a split second, she brought her arms up to protect herself as best she could. Blue fire wrapped around her arms in protections just in time for the rock creatures fist to land on her in a painful blow.

His hit was strong enough that when her back made contact with the ground, cracks formed underneath her.

"Cisco get out!" Caitlin yelled at her friend terrified.

Tilting her head back, the aline watched as Cisco started scooting back. He was too scared to stand, his legs would have probably collapsed underneath him. So he had to use his hands and feet.

Seeing the fear in CIsco's eyes kick-started something in the alien's heart. A feeling of protection she didn't know she would ever feel ever again.

Turning her eyes back to the rock creature, her blue eyes glared up at him, determination glowing in them.

Raising its massive arms in the air, it brought them back down and the alien quickly ignited her body in the blue fire.

His arms slamming into her body, she ignored the pain in her stomach and wrapped her arms and legs around the creatures arms.

Bringing his arms back up, the mass of rock tried shaking the alien off, but she was relentless. The harder he swung, the tighter her grip became.

The second she was close to his head, she twisted her body off his arms and wrapped her thighs around its small neck.

"Tays ne Inferno wew ury Engk eret uy elungb" the alien growled, collecting all of her blue fire into her hands.

One hand going under his chin, the other wrapped around his forehead; with a tremendous warrior cry, she gave a powerful twist and pulled up. Successfully ripping off the rock creatures giant head.

Unwrapping her thighs from the, now dead, creatures shoulders, the alien landed on her feet as its body fell forward.

Her breathing coming in and out in angry, exhausted, huffs, the alien looked down at the rock creatures head. Anger crawled back into her heart, making the blue fire grow more.

With one hand on either side, she started compressing the head into nothing but pebbles.

Looking around at each of the four humans with calculating eyes, she took in their terrified gazes. They were scared of her, something she didn't want.

They had saved her from possible death, and were even tending to her; to help her restore her strength.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, the alien's blue flames slowly extinguished.

"That, was, awesome!" Cisco shouted.

Barry covered his smile with his hands while Wells and Caitlin gave the man crossed looks. Wells was annoyed while Caitlin looked like she couldn't believe she was friends with him sometimes.

The alien woman looked over to Cisco, and couldn't help the small turn up of her lips when she saw his wide smile.

Making her way over to him, the alien woman held her hand out to Cisco. The Metahuman gratefully took the hand, allowing the woman to help him up.

Cisco was a little surprised to see that he was a couple inches taller than the warrior alien. So used to having to look up at most woman because they were either taller than him, or refused to wear anything but heels.

"So, uh, what do we call you anyway?" Cisco asked.

The alien woman's blue eyebrows turned downward in confusion, her eyes searching his for a moment.

"This is going to be hard if she doesn't speak-"

Cisco's words were cut short when the alien woman grabbed the sides of his face and pressed her lips onto his.

Caitlins eyes blinked wide in shock; Barry and Wells looked like they had just seen Cisco grow two more heads. Barry looking more confused about the whole thing while Wells looked disgusted and annoyed.

The alien pulled away from Cisco and smiled at his shocked face.

"Sorry for the forwardness," the alien said in the English language, "The way my people learn another language is by the lip to lip contact."

"H-Happy to help, any time" Cisco stuttered and she giggled at him.

Looking from Cisco to Barry and Wells; over to Caitlin, the alien turned her look back to Cisco.

"My name is Krida, and I think I have a lot to explain," the alien said.


	3. Chapter Two: Relationship

**Thank you warlocktoungue for the two reviews! Yes, I did get the idea for Krida from Starfire, her planet and Starfire's planet are cousin planets if you will. I didn't really have inspiration for Krida's look from anyone, but after you asked that question the first face to pop in my head was Elizabeth Olsen.**

 **Now onto chapter two! If anyone has questions or feedback don't be shy! Please enjoy Soul on Fire Chapter Two: Relationships.**

Chapter Two: Relationships

Krida stood before Barry, Cisco, Harrison, and Caitlin; the four watched as the alien held her head high with her shoulders squared. Their intense stares not bothering her even a little bit. She was used to standing before grand crowds to declare announcements, giving speeches or praise and sorrow.

Standing before four humans is going to be easy.

The real trick is going to be convincing them she was no threat.

There was no point in lying about who she was and how she had come to have landed on Earth. In the long run, it would just cause more problems.

The only way to gain these four trust was by being unapologetically honest.

"I'm sorry, but that guy's King," Barry pointed at the headless mass of rock, "Was sent to capture you?" Barry looked back to Krida.

"Yes," Krida answered with a curt nod.

"Why?" Barry asked.

"Because his King, Kane, wants my hand. My parents and I refused" Krida answered.

"Why Earth?" Cisco was the one to ask.

"I didn't choose it, my father probably has no idea I'm here either," Krida took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "When we refused Kane's marriage proposal, it angered him so that he started a war with my planet. It lasted for five years before Kane was able to finally attack my Kingdom."

Caitlin blinked her eyes, perplexed by what she had heard.

"Wait, he started a war, because you said no?" Caitlin's question sounded just as odd out loud as it did in her head.

"Kane isn't accustomed to not getting his way," Krida said through her teeth annoyed, glaring at Kane's fallen soldiers.

"What's to stop him from sending more after you?" Harrison asked.

"Nothing" Krida answered.

"Thanks for sugar coating it" Cisco muttered.

Krida's eyebrows knitted together confused.

"'Sugar coating', what does that mean?" Krida asked, her voice matching her face.

"Oh, uh, it means to make something bad sound good" Cisco explained.

"You mean lie?" Krida asked surprised.

"For a lack of better words" Cisco shrugged.

"I don't lie," Krida said, "It gets nothing done and hinders abilities to move forward."

"Well that was straightforward," Barry said.

Krida wrinkled her nose at the words before shaking her head; clearing out any statements she was going to make.

The way they spoke was so different from her, it was going to take some getting used to.

"So when I say that the chances of Kane's soldiers coming here are slim, you can trust me," Krida said.

"Why wouldn't he send more?" Harrison asked.

Krida looked to the man and knew he was going to be harder to convince she wasn't a threat.

"Isn't he going to wonder why one of his soldiers didn't come back?" Harrison's question was valid.

"You speak as if he cares about his men" Krida's rebuttal silenced Harrison's question.

The four share a look of confusion and concern all rolled into one.

Krida wasted no time.

"Kane's creates those creatures," Krida explained, "They mean nothing to him, with a snap of his fingers he can have twenty at his disposal."

Krida looked over to the rock monster again and scowled at the mass of black.

For five years those monsters had invaded Krida's home. Destroying villages, terrorizing her people, and creating nightmares in dreams as well as the wake.

Dropping her hands to her side and her shoulders slouching; Krida's eyes glowed as she glared at the corpse of Kane's once soldier. Her hand's ignited in blue fire.

"Please allow me the gratitude of disposing of that monster," Krida said, twitching her gaze over to Harrison.

It didn't take a genius to see that Krida has the trust of the young ones of the group now. It was Harrison that needed a few more inches.

The way to do that?

Submit, to a degree, to the man. Show that humility is possible, that pride won't intervene if it wasn't necessary.

Harrison saw Krida showing those qualities. To say he wasn't, slightly, impressed would be a lie.

The man of Earth-Two stepped back, extending his arm out to the monster.

Krida sprinted over to the creature, raising her arms in the air. As she brought her arms down, her blue fire wrapped up her arms and around her shoulders. When her fist's made contact to the black mass of rock, it exploded into a cloud of black dust.

Krida stood, the black dust falling to her feet as if bowing to her; making her look more and more like the warrior she's proven to be.

"Awesome" Cisco said in awe.

Looking over to Cisco, a smile spread on Krida's lips. He was already making his way to being her favorite human. He was right off the bat, kind and non-judgmental of her. He tried comforting her when she was confused and only left because his companions needed him.

Those are qualities in an individual Krida was raised to look out for and cherish. To strive and perfect in herself.

Looking down at her hands, Krida grimaced at the black dirt and rubbed the leftovers on her thighs. Her right hand paused at her thigh, feeling one of her karambit knives missing.

"Where's my karambit?" Krida asked, looking around the floor in panic.

Had she dropped it when she was fighting the Famine? Did she even have it on her? She hadn't noticed with the amount of adrenaline that pumped through her veins.

"Oh, this?" Barry asked pulling the black, curved, blade out of his back pocket.

Krida looked at the blade and sighed the panic away. Her missing karambit was held gingerly in Barry's hand, the purple leather standing out against his skin. The four green gems around the finger hold glowed in the light.

"Yes, thank you-" Krida's smile disappeared when Barry moved his hand back.

Putting more distance between her and her weapon.

Krida's eyebrows turned downward in angered confusion.

"I don't understand, I thought I proved I was no threat," Krida said, "Please give me my weapon."

"Yeah Barry, what gives?" Cisco mumbled to his best friend.

"Don't get me wrong Krida, I believe you," Barry said, "But that guy was able to get in here with ease," he gestured around the lab, worry painted on his face.

Krida's face relaxed with understanding.

"So what's to stop more from coming to Earth is your worry?" Krida asked.

Barry nodded.

"You obviously can take care of yourself from those things, but what about everyone else?" Barry asked.

Realization covered Cisco and Caitlin's face.

Harrison stood back, observing the situation. He had already thought of this and waited for one of the three to discover this as well. Barry being first wasn't a surprise. The self-proclaimed super-hero would have come to the conclusion soon.

Harrison just wishes it was a little sooner.

"You protect this 'Central City' correct?" Krida asked

Barry nodded.

"I will teach you how to fight the Famine then" Krida decided, holding her head high.

Barry blinked his surprised.

Harrison even looked to the alien surprised; for a quick second before returning to his calculating gaze.

"R-Really?" Barry asked surprised.

"You have graced me with the opportunity to live on your Earth, to take refuge here, my father would not be proud of me if I didn't return the hospitality," Krida said.

Barry relaxed at Krida's words, a smile of thanks stretching on his face.

Mistake one already made.

Krida let out a yell and charged at Barry.

Jumping at the speedster, she wrapped her legs around his neck and locked her ankles together. Twisting at her waist to the side, Krida took the two of them to the ground. She landed on her stomach and hands while Barry was flipped to his back, creating a painful 'SMACK!' sound.

Standing up, Krida picked up her fallen karambit. She spun and flipped the knife a few ways before putting it back into its proper spot.

Looking down at Barry, Krida watched as he coughed a few times, trying to ease the pain in his back and chest.

"Rule one when fighting the Famine, never relax, always stay alert. The second they see weakness, they attack" Krida lectured.

"Noted" Barry coughed.

"Dude, she just Hurricanrana your ass!" Cisco exclaimed.

Barry looked at his friend with a look of betrayal while Krida giggled at the man.

"I'm sorry man, but that was really cool," Cisco said and looked to Caitlin for confirmation.

She bit her lip and shrugged at Barry apologetically.

"It was pretty cool" the doctor agreed.

Barry, defeated by his friends' words, lid back on the floor, his arms spread out.

Krida turned her smile from Cisco and Caitlin; down to Barry. She saw a lot of potential in him, the fact he wasn't sour about being taken down by someone smaller than him was a good sign.

Offering her hand to Barry, he gratefully took it. With a strong tug, Krida lifted the man to his feet with ease.

Harrison looked over the two Metahumans, a Doctor and an alien.

He bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of a bad joke.

The four interacted with each other in a way that only made sense. Their personalities balanced with one another, one not overpowering the other.

Harrison gave an unconscious nod that wasn't noticed by the four. Maybe giving this, Krida, a chance was a good idea.

* * *

"How fast is she going?" Harrison asked Cisco.

He, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry watched Krida run on the treadmill that was made for Barry to practice on.

"Ninety-five miles per hour" Cisco answered, a wide grin on his face.

"That's faster than a cheetah," Barry said impressed as he watched Krida run.

She was running at her top speed in a sports bra and legging. Refusing to wear shoes when they told her they were going to test her speed.

Krida said that it was a tradition for thousands of years for her people. They had a special connection to their planet and felt the best way to be connected to it was to have bare feet when in battle.

"How are her vitals?" Harrison asked.

"Everything's normal," Caitlin answered, equally as impressed as her friends, "Heart rate is at a perfect 194 beats per minute."

"If I hadn't seen her crash in that ship, I would think she's a Metahuman" Barry commented.

"She's not breaking a sweat!" Caitlin added in astonished.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Cisco declared, "She's awesome."

"Careful to not get attached Ramon" Harrison warned.

Cisco shot Harrison a confused look that the man from Earth-Two easily ignored.

"That's enough Krida, we're done for the day," Harrison told the alien woman over the intercom, starting to turn off the machine.

"Good, Iris had offered to take me on a 'shopping spree', whatever that is," Krida said, slowly her pace with the machine until it came to a complete halt.

For three weeks the team had run tests on their new alien friend: Blood work, basic exercises, strength, agility, the works.

In those three weeks, Krida has come to know Joe and Iris West. The two were wary, but fascinated, with Krida and her abilities. Iris couldn't help but let the journalist in her ask every question she could think of. Krida patently answered every question given to her.

Joe had questions, of a different variety, of his own for the alien.

When the two were satisfied with the answers they were given, it became apparent that Iris enjoyed Krida's company.

The alien was forward, but kind to the journalist, she didn't beat around the bush in an elegant way. The way she treated Iris inspired the journalist to write about Krida but promised that she would never have it published until permission was given.

The two women were close but not as close as Krida was to Cisco.

Krida enjoyed the way Cisco talked about his work. It was in such a joyous way that she couldn't help but smile. Sometimes she didn't understand what he was saying and Cisco knew when Krida didn't. The fact she listened made him happy and would keep talking.

In return, Cisco listened to the way Krida would talk about her planet and their customs. He'd listen to everything and anything she had to say about her home. After some time Cisco was almost an expert on Krida's people. Krida even started teaching the young man her language.

Sometimes the two would speak in her tongue without realizing it.

Until Harrison Wells reminded the two that they, were in fact, speaking Gaiala.

"Are there going to be any test tomorrow Harrison?" Krida asked the man, walking into the observation room.

Harrison didn't stop the small twitch of annoyance in his eyes.

"It's Dr. Wells, and yes, we're going to see how long you last in the water," Harrison said.

Krida nodded and started making her way to the small makeshift room they gave her.

"She calls you Harrison out of respect," Cisco said, not looking up from the data he and Caitlin examined.

"Oh really now" Harrison muttered apathetically.

"Yeah, on her planet, what you're named is a sign of honor, and calling you by that name means she respects you" Cisco explained.

Harrison paused in his typing and took in Cisco's words. The scientist did notice that Krida had been insistent on using everyone's given name.

San's Cisco because he didn't allow anyone to tell her his real name was Francisco.

Krida had no qualms calling Barry, Bartholomew, even if it made the speedster cringe. But it was never in a rude or teasing way. She speaks to everyone as her equal, as if they were no less than her just because she was a Princess.

Cisco fought back a smug smirk at the sight of Harrison's pause in work.

"I see," Harrison said, continuing his typing.

Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin shared a knowing look before finishing up their data collection.

* * *

Krida stared down at the brown liquid in front of her. Her nose wrinkled and eyes skeptical of the drink.

Iris hid her smile behind her own mug of coffee, enjoying Krida's scolding gaze.

Everything that was a norm to the people of Earth, seemed to confuse Krida in one way or the other. Krida didn't understand the need for cars when walking was good enough. Why people needed to always have their faces on a screen, or why everyone felt the need to take pictures with their coffee. All of this was foreign to the alien who, despite all of that, was able to blend in perfectly with the human race.

Iris knew others just assumed Krida was just another hipster. Someone who just thought she was above the advances of technology and hated how cars polluted the Earth.

Oh if only they knew.

"And people drink this for energy?" Krida asked, unsure of the mocha coffee in front of her.

"It's one of the things that helps me get through the day" Iris answered honestly.

Krida huffed from her nose and picked up the ceramic cup carefully. The reminder from Iris that the chocolate brown liquid in front of her was hot.

Slowly, Krida took a small sip of the drink.

Iris covered her mouth with a hand to stop he laughter at the look of disgust taking shape on Krida's face.

"You don't have to finish it" Iris assured.

"Oh thank you" Krida coughed setting the drink down as fast and careful as possible.

"How are things with everyone at the lab?" Iris asked.

"Good, except Harrison, still doesn't like that I call him by his name," Krida said, still disgusted by the taste in her mouth, trying desperately to ignore it.

"Do you need a water?" Iris giggled.

"Very much so" Krida nodded, pushing the caffeinated drink further from her.

Hoping the farther the coffee was, the faster it's unpleasant taste would leave her mouth.

Iris smiled at the woman before leaving to ask for a cup of water. Krida was thankful for the lack of a line, not knowing how long she could stand the taste in her mouth.

"Here you go," Iris said placing the cup in front of Krida.

"Thank you much," Krida said before downing the clear liquid in under a second.

Iris tried controlling her smile but couldn't. she was understanding more and more why the brains of S.T.A.R. labs enjoyed Krida's company.

Besides from being kindly honest, Krida was also protective of the people she cared about. It bothered the aline when her friends were hurt or uncomfortable; she did a reasonable amount of things to try and elevate people's emotions.

The journalist was reminded when a man was disgustingly flirting with her. Krida noticed how Iris felt awkward with the man's advances.

What did Krida do?

First, she requested that the man leave so the two could continue their quality time with each other.

When that didn't work?

She warned the man that if he didn't leave, she was not responsible for any injuries he may inquire.

Thankfully, when Krida broke the man's nose and fractures his wrist, there were witnesses to testify that Krida was just defending herself and Iris.

"The reason he probably doesn't like you calling him by his first name is that he worked hard for his title," Iris told Krida.

"Title?" Krida asked confused crossing her arms in front of her chest.

This was Krida's way of saying she was going to sit back and listen.

"Getting your doctorate is a very important thing here," Iris started, "It takes years of studying and testing and determination to get where Wells and Caitlin are. They have to prove time and time again that they are worthy of being called a Doctor" Iris continued.

"It's like when you've trained years and years to perfect how to scale a mountain?" Krida asked in a way only she could understand.

Iris smiled with a nod, "Exactly."

Cisco wasn't the only one who comprehended they way Krida spoke.

"So, me calling Harrison by his name, here, is a disgracing him?" Krida asked, the corner of her lips turning down into a frown.

Iris gave the alien an apologetic nod.

"I know you don't see it like that, but to a degree, yeah" Iris answered honestly.

Krida nodded, taking in the words that were spoken to her. Looking at her caffeinated drink, Krida's nose wrinkled.

Human's were so complicated compared to her race. Everyone on her planet was proud of the name they were given. It meant the family had thought long and hard; how to epitomize their child. It is an honor to be addressed by given names in Gaiala.

Grabbing her mocha coffee Krida down the entire drink in two gulps. Successfully burning the back of her throat and tongue.

"Krida," Iris didn't know what to say and could only watch the pale woman astonished.

Slamming the cup down, Krida coughed a few times, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth.

"Do you need more water?" Iris asked, standing up to get ready and retrieve the water.

"No," Krida coughed, "Think of this as my way to understand Harrison's feelings of me not calling him Dr. Wells."

Iris blinked at her friend across from her. The journalist truly didn't believe that the Princess alien in front of her would stop surprising her.

* * *

Harrison and Cisco looked over their equipment one last time as they waited for Krida on the docks. Caitlin and Barry were with Krida, equipping her suit up with waterproof sensors to track vitals.

Iris and Joe stood back, wanting to see first hand what their alien friend was capable of. Which Harrison was completely against.

"Alright, she's suited up," Barry said, walking out of the trailer, Caitlin close behind.

"You ready Krida?" Cisco called out.

"As I'll ever be," Krida said, walking out in a diver suit.

A band was wrapped around under her chest, a metal disc located above her heart. Another band, similar to the one on her chest, was wrapped around her wrist the same metal disc on the inside of her wrist.

"We're gonna see how fast you can swim first before we see how long you can hold your breath underwater," Harrison told Krida, who was pulling her long hair into a bun at the top of her head.

with her hair out of the way, you could see the earpiece so Krida would be able to hear them talk to her.

"Ok, I must warn you, Dr. Wells, I'm not as fast in water as I used to be," Krida said before sprinting to the water.

Harrison looked up from his computer screen shocked, watching Krida dive into the ocean.

Iris smiled at her friend while Cisco bit back a smirk he wanted so desperately to send Harrison Wells.

"Do you see how fast she's going?" Caitlin asked astonished.

"How fast is she going?" Joe asked curiously.

"Seventy miles per hour" Barry answered.

"And that's her being slow?" Joe huffed an impressed smile crawling on his lips.

Harrison nodded with everything that was said, doing his best to not let it show that Krida had caught the man off guard.

Couldn't let everyone know that **the** Doctor Harrison Wells could be affected by anyone so new to him.

Harrison glanced up at the water for a split second, just in time to see Krida pull herself out of the water. She was taking in big gulps of air, showing that she was, in fact, slow and possibly out of shape for the water.

"We'll skip the other test," Harrison said, collecting all of the data from the swim and storing it into a file.

"Are you sure Dr. Wells?" Krida asked surprised.

The man was never one to go off schedule.

"It would be pointless with how tired you are," Harrison explained, "Get some rest, we'll try again tomorrow."

With that, Harrison closed his laptop and started putting everything else away.

Cisco looked from Harrison to Krida and smiled at her relieved face. Krida noticed the smile from her friend and stuck her tongue out at him. Cisco covered a laugh with his hand before starting to help Harrison put equipment away.

"Come on Krida, let's get you back in your clothes before you get sick," Iris said, walking up to the girl and following her into the trailer.

"I would very much like to get dry again" Krida agreed, eager to get out of the divers' suit.

"That was really cool of you Harry," Cisco told Harrison.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ramon" Harrison grumbled.

Cisco just rolled his eyes at the man.

 **Woof, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long, I had a lot of editing to do after I had written it down, so now I'm happy with it. Haha. I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please review your thoughts with me! Till the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter Three: Speed Date

**warlocktoungue you're very welcome! I do actually have that planned out, it's just putting it in the story well is the trick. If it doesn't flow the way I like it then I will probably make it into a one-shot. I never thought of the Star Wars or Star Trek thing! I may play it in somehow.**

 **highlander348, thank you! Krida's powers are energy that she pulls from inside her and forms into a "fire".**

 **Now onto Chapter 3: Speed Date!**

Chapter Three: Speed Date

Krida yelled as she charged at Barry, her karambit knives drawn. She swiped and stabbed at Barry, adding a few terrifying kicks sometimes.

In return, Barry used his speed to dodge all of the attacks sent his way.

Harrison, Caitlin, and Iris watched the two spar with each other at a safe distance. Iris recording the fight, both for herself and Cisco to watch later. Cisco at the moment was absent for the fight.

He told the three he was working on a side project that had to be completed today.

Krida stood stock still, using her eyes to keep up with Barry as best she could. Trying to predict his next move.

It didn't do the warrior much good when Barry zoomed past her and used his arm to sweep under Krida's feet. Her back his the floor with a loud smack, making the alien warrior clench her teeth in pain.

"You ok Krida?" Barry asked walking up to his friend.

Extending his hand to help her up, Krida grabbed his wrist and wrapped her legs around his arm. Pulling with her hands and pushing down with her legs, Krida made Barry flip; slamming onto the floor just as hard as she had.

"You forgot-"

"Rule one, I know" Barry grunted.

"Krida really takes this training seriously," Iris said, sending Cisco the video before stuffing her phone in her purse.

"From what Krida's told us about what the Famine can do, it's understandable" Caitlin reminded.

Barry and Krida made there way back up from inside of the pipeline. Krida informing Barry that his fighting had gotten better, he just needed to do a better job at not letting his guard down. She explained that she understood it because they were friends, but when they were sparring, they weren't. When they were sparring, Krida was the Famine trying to kill Barry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Krida asked Barry worried, "You seem to be a little slower."

"Yeah, I've just been a little tired lately" Barry assured.

Krida turned her worried look around to the three humans and lifted an eyebrow confused.

"Where's Cisco?" Krida asked.

"He said he was working on something and couldn't make it" Caitlin explained apologetically to the alien; making her lips turn down in a pout.

Iris and Barry shared a knowing look behind Krida's back. The connection Cisco and Krida had was obvious to anyone that laid eyes on them.

The small group of friends weren't surprised. Cisco given the chance to hang out with an alien? It was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

"Since Krida's done kicking Barry's butt, can everyone meet up in the Cortex" Cisco's voice called out from the intercom.

"Really?" Barry huffed annoyed following the group.

* * *

Cisco stood in the center of the Cortex, a smile on his face; hands tucked behind his back.

"Krida can you hold out your knives?" Cisco asked in a way that made the alien suspicious.

Slowly, Krida pulled out one of her Karambit knives and held it out in front of her. Cisco threw one of his hands out, a glove wrapped around it, and Krida's knife went flying out of her hand and into Cisco's.

"Wow," Iris muttered.

Krida looked from her hand to Cisco's and back again. Surprised confusion controlling her face.

"How'd you do that?" Caitlin asked astonished.

"I would like to know as well," Krida said, eyeing Cisco.

The man couldn't stop the grin that was spreading on his face.

It took a lot to bother Krida, except one thing. When someone takes her knives without her permission, that is an instant trigger.

Not counting when Krida landed on Earth.

In one of Barry and Krida's sparring matches, he speed past her and grabbed both of them from her hand's. It didn't make the warrior too happy. She put him in a choke hold until he let them go.

However, Cisco knew Krida wouldn't attack him like she did Barry.

"I designed these gloves that recognize the metal in your knives so they can attract them back into your hands" Cisco explained, peeling the gloves off his hands.

"My hands?" Krida asked confused.

Cisco pulled the fingerless gloves onto Krida's hand. Mindful to design them so the gloves didn't overlap the rings on her middle fingers.

Cisco threw the knife and Krida instantly shot her hand out. The knife came spinning back and slammed into Krida's hand.

She smiled at the gloves before turning it to Cisco.

"Thank you much!" Krida said pulling Cisco into a tight hug.

Knife, knife, knife!" Cisco panicked, arching his back away from the sharp end.

Krida gave an apologetic smile before putting the knife away. Pulling Cisco back into a hug, he happily returned it.

"How sweet of you Cisco" Barry teased.

Cisco just glared playfully at his best friend, who just chuckled.

"If we could get back to work now-"

"We were actually going to go out and eat" Iris interrupted Harrison, swinging her finger to her, Caitlin, and Krida.

Harrison shot Iris a disgruntled look.

"Sorry" Caitlin apologized before looping an arm around Krida's waist.

The apology was more for Cisco as the Doctor pulled the alien away.

The three women scurried off, Krida waving bye before they disappeared around a corner.

"So what was that about?" Iris asked, closing Krida's door when she started pulling off her spacesuit.

"I don't understand," Krida said, pulling on a pair of distressed blue jeans before adding on a black, off the shoulder, top that had multi-colored flowers printed on it.

"She's talking about how close you and Cisco are getting" Caitlin elaborated, sharing a look with Iris.

"Oh, you're inquiring that we have romantic feelings for each other" Krida said, looking between the two as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Sometimes I forget how blunt she is" Iris muttered to Caitlin.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Well, I can't speak for Cisco, but yes I do" Krida answered, walking out of the room, her black sneakers giving small squeaks every now and again.

Iris and Caitlin shared a shocked expression, stopping mid-step out of the room.

"Did you see that coming?" Caitlin asked.

"No, but we really should have," Iris said.

Krida stopped walking and looked over at her two friends.

"I'm really hungry, are we going out or eating in?" Krida asked.

"Out" Iris answered quickly.

The two friends shook off the shock and quicken their steps to match Krida's.

* * *

"So wait," Krida looked up from her burger and raised an eyebrow at Caitlin, "When exactly did you get feelings for Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

Krida hummed to herself, taking another bite of her burger.

"Before I kissed him" Krida answered.

Iris choked on her drink and started coughing, trying to clear her throat of the bubbly liquid.

"When did you two kiss?" Iris asked surprised.

"The night I had landed here" Krida answered, "I didn't speak your human language yet, so I kissed him to learn how."

Iris looked over at Caitlin, wanting answers as to why she is just now hearing about this, months later. Caitlin just waved at the journalist, silently promising to explain later.

"When exactly before the kiss Krida?" Caitlin asked.

Krida munched on a fry, lost in her thoughts of when she could pinpoint her feelings.

A happy smile spread across her lips.

"It was when the Famine set off the security system. Cisco was very kind to me, even though he knew I didn't understand a word he spoke" Krida answered happily.

"You know him for ten minutes" Caitlin huffed.

"I know, which is why I thought nothing of the feelings until just now," Krida dug in her back pocket and pulled out the gloves Cisco had made her, "These made me fully believe in my feelings."

Krida smiled at the gloves happily, stroking the leather material with her thumbs. This was something made because they thought of her. The only other gift like that for her was her Karambit knives, they were gifted to her from her brother Kira.

"Why don't you tell him?" Iris asked.

"Urey razyc" Krida spoke in her own language, "Just because I have those feelings, doesn't mean Cisco does," Krida said.

"Oh, he totally does," Iris said, sipping on her drink.

Caitlin shot Iris a look that said to be quiet, while Krida raised a confused eyebrow.

Iris rolled her eyes at the two. They were both geniuses in their own way. They could also be very clueless, it was adorable sometimes.

"Krida, you said it yourself," Iris said, "He made sure you felt safe when you first came here, he made these gloves," she placed her hand on top of Krida's, "With you in mind. So you could be safe."

Krida turned her gaze back to the gloves in her hands. That warm feeling in her chest she got when seeing, or thinking of, Cisco crawled it's way back in. Her smile returning she tightened her grip on the gloves before returning them to her back pocket.

"Are you going to tell him?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe" Krida answered, finishing the rest of her burger in three bites.

Caitlin and Iris shared a smile. They've come to learn that when Krida say's 'maybe' she means 'yes'.

Looking up from her fries, Krida shared a smile with her friends.

* * *

Walking into the Cortex, Krida stopped in her steps. Cisco sat at one of the computers, typing away.

From what Krida could see, he was finishing up all the data they had collected on her. Pairing things together, seeing what made sense with what information. What was needed; what wasn't, and filing them away in an encrypted folder.

Krida turned her eyes from the computer to the back of Cisco's head. Gripping the gloves a little tighter for courage, Krida tucked them in her back pocket.

"Busy evening?" Krida asked, making Cisco jump with a yelp.

He spun his chair around, looking at Krida with surprised wide eyes. Krida let out a giggle, a toothy smile pulling at her lips. Not at all sorry for startling her friend.

"I'm gonna get you a bell" Cisco promised.

Krida raised an eyebrow in challenge. Cisco just rolled his eyes, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Slowly Cisco started turning back to the computer.

"Let's go on a date," Krida said.

Turning his chair back to the alien so fast, Cisco fell out of it and onto the floor.

"Cisco!" Krida gasped running to his side, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, just thought I was hearing things," Cisco said, standing up with Krida.

Looking down at his alien friend, he watched as her eyes roamed his body. Looking for a bruise that might show up.

Licking his lips, Cisco mustered up the courage that was making his stomach sick.

"Did you just ask me out?" Cisco asked.

Krida looked up at the man and nodded.

"Like, me and you?" Cisco asked.

"That is what a date is right?" Krida asked and started tapping her lips, "Or am I getting my words mixed up again?"

"No, no, you got the word right" Cisco chuckled.

Krida smiled, proud of herself. Cisco smiled back down at her.

"Cisco," Krida said.

"Yeah?" he asked, still smiling down at her.

"You haven't answered my request" Krida reminded.

"Oh right!" Cisco realized, "Yeah, yes, of course, totally,"

Krida put a hand over Cisco's mouth, stopping his ramble before it started.

"I understood at 'yeah' Cisco" Krida teased.

Cisco nodded behind Krida's hand. She giggled before dropping her hand and walking off.

Stopping at the entrance of the Cortex, Krida turned to Cisco confused.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

"Oh, you meant tonight?" Cisco asked surprised.

"Of course, or are you busy?"

"Nope, nope, not at all," Cisco said quickly.

As fast as he possibly could, Cisco logged everything off before grabbing his coat and rushing to Krida's side.

"So what did you have in mind?" Cisco asked.

"Caitlin told me they were playing a movie called 'The Princess Bride' at the theater today," Krida explained, "She told me it's one of your favorite movies, and that the theater is next to an ice cream shop."

"You know how to show a guy a good time" Cisco teased, bumping shoulders with the alien.

She smiled up at Cisco, linking arms with him, Krida had an extra kick in her step.

An airy feeling fluttered in her chest. A feeling she didn't think she would feel in a very long time.

* * *

A joyous laugh from blue lips was followed by a snort from a pale nose.

Krida stopped herself from taking another lick of her ice cream, and covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter. Krida couldn't contain herself as Cisco recited the wedding scene from the movie. Word for word, perfectly. If she hadn't been told before that The Princess Bride was Cisco's favorite movie, watching him right now would have been proof enough.

"Come on, isn't it the best movie you've seen?" Cisco asked, smiling at the alien woman that was holding onto his arm.

"It's the only movie I've seen Cisco" Krida reminded, finally calm enough to take a lick of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Well then, it's the best movie you will ever see," Cisco said.

"I'll take your word for it" Krida stated, smiling up at Cisco.

He smiled back at his alien date, enjoying how she kept herself close to him.

Never, in his wildest dreams, did Cisco think those two words would ever be put together for him.

Alien and date.

He always hoped that he would have dates in the future and hoped to meet an alien in the future as well. But this? It was too surreal, to fantastic, to be real.

A few times, Cisco thought he was dreaming, that none of this was happening-

Krida leaned her head on Cisco's shoulder, a content sigh leaving her lips. Cisco could see the smile at the corner of his eyes and couldn't stop the warm feeling in his chest.

-Then she would do something small like that, and he would be brought back to reality.

"How are you not cold? There's a reason I ate my ice cream inside" Cisco teased.

"And what if I am cold?" Krida looked up at Cisco, stopping the two.

Skillfully, Krida threw what little ice cream she had away, not breaking eye contact with Cisco.

Cisco would be lying if he said he wasn't a little impressed.

"How would you keep me warm Cisco Ramon?" Krida asked, taking a step closer and batting her lashes up at him.

Cisco felt a spark in his chest.

Was Krida flirting with him?

Did she know how to?

Those question came to a halt when Krida wrapped her arms around Cisco's shoulders.

He wasn't a complete expert when it came to dating, but the look in her eyes was all the answers Cisco needed.

Yes, she was most definitely flirting with him.

Wrapping his arms around Krida's waist, Cisco rested his forehead on hers.

The alien started humming a tune Cisco had heard from time to time. Krida had told him it was a song her mother would sing when she was happy.

Cisco's heart beat a couple pumps harder with his own joy.

Nothing could ruin this moment right now. Nothing.

Krida cut her humming short, feeling the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. She only got this feeling when Barry was around. When they were sparring with each other.

Looking to the right, Krida bared her teeth in anger.

The only problem was, this feeling was darker.

Pushing Cisco away, Krida jumped back just in time to barely miss a streak of blue.

A man stood there, in a black suit similar to Barry's Flash suit, but more twisted and a mouthpiece attached to it. Making him look like he was in a permanent state of screaming.

The speedsters black eyes stared down Krida.

The alien flipped her karambit knives out of a holster that was strapped to her thigh, and let out an angered yell.

"So," the demon in front of Krida spoke, his voice sending a disgusting chill down her spine, "You are here."

"It seems you know who I am," Krida snarled, "Pity you mean nothing to me."

The demon turned it's head to Cisco, watching as he stepped closer to Krida, ready to do anything he could to keep her safe.

In the back of Cisco's mind, he knew there wasn't anything he could do.

"You didn't tell her about me Cisco?" the demon asked.

Krida's shoulder twitched, her training preventing her from looking away from the enemy.

The demon let out a chuckle. It was just as vile as if he were speaking.

"Big mistake," it said.

Before Cisco could blink, a rush of wind flew past him. Krida along with it.

"Krida!" Cisco yelled out to the alien, hoping that would somehow bring her back.

It was a fools thought and a mistake to hope for.

The biggest mistake though was thinking nothing could go wrong with his date tonight.

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! But tell me what you think? Krida and Cisco finally go on a date, only for Zoom to ruin it! (Big surprise), You'll have to wait till next time to see what happens in Chapter Four!**


	5. Chapter Four: Trauma

Chapter Four: Trauma

A shiver ran up Krida's spine, the one you get from a sick feeling. Tiredly blinking her eyes to wake up and see her surrounding, Krida had a difficult time as everything spun with a flutter of her eyelids.

Where was she? What happened?

Her vision slowly coming into focus, Krida did her best to look around. The floor she laid on was cold concrete, three clear walls surrounded her and connected to a wall of concrete behind her.

How did she get here? What was the last thing she remembered?

Flashes of Cisco's smile and the sweet taste of ice cream lingered on her tongue. A smile almost graced Krida's lips, until the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. That dark, familiar, feeling in the pit of her stomach took over the sick chills in her spine.

Years of training kicked her adrenaline into high gear. Krida jumped to her feet; hands going to her holster. Her empty holster. Krida looked to the holster in panicked rage.

"Looking for these?"

That demonic voice.

Krida snapped her head up; a fiery glare morphing her face. Hatred for the demon grew more and more, her karambit knives in the demon's disgusting hands.

"It would be wise of you to give those back, you've already made one mistake" Krida all but growled.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" the demon chuckled.

Krida's eyes ignited with the blue fire in her hands.

"You kidnapped me from my date!" Krida snapped, anger starting from the top of her head and ending at the soles of her feet.

The demon chuckled deeper than before, obviously not affected by Krida's temper.

All that did was anger the alien more.

Giving a yell, Krida threw her hands out, sending a stream of blue fire at her prison. The three glass walls lit up in a blaze of blue. A smirk curled on Krida's lips.

That smirk quickly vanished when her flames disappeared; the sight of her prison still stood. All that was left behind were scorch marks at the top of the ceiling.

"Impossible" Krida breathed.

The glow in her eyes disappeared as she looked around her prison.

The demons cruel cackle drew Krida's attention to him. Even though his face was covered, Krida could see the twisted mirth in his eyes.

"They really didn't tell you about me, did they?" the demon couldn't help but purr.

"If you're supposed to be so important, you tell me who you are?" Krida demanded, covering her fear perfectly.

Nothing was strong enough to withstand Krida's fire, not even Promethium could be saved from it. So how did this monster figure out a way to contain her fire?

The demon started to vibrate at a rapid movement. Much like Barry does when he's about to phase through something.

Krida controlled the muscles in her face perfectly and only took a cautious step back.

Taking slow, intimidating, steps forward, the demon walked through Krida's prison walls like he was walking through air.

Krida kept her feet planted onto the concrete floor, forbidding herself from backing down.

The demon leaned down to Krida's height; the alien princess raised her chin in defiance, baring her teeth.

Krida refused to let this Speedster know that she was terrified to her core.

"The names, Zoom" the way he said his name was like a wailing ghost, trying to scare the alien in front of him.

It worked; Krida couldn't stop the small twitch in her eye.

Zoom noticed and laughed before using his speed and punched Krida across the face. She was sent flying into one of the clear walls, a sickening crack coming from her nose.

Krida took a deep breath in through her mouth, feeling the blood trail down her nostrils.

Slowly, she turned her gaze to Zoom, just in time to see him run off.

Not able to hold herself up, Krida fell to her knees. Her whole body was shaking. No one has ever broken a bone in Krida's body before, ever. Her people's bone mass was too strong for just any kind of punch to do that.

Another tremor shuck Krida's body.

She had every right to call him a demon before. Only a demon, something not human, or Gaiala for that matter, could do what he just did.

* * *

Cisco and Caitlin watched as Barry zoomed around Central City, closing breaches one by one. The two counting them off as he did it.

29, 28, 27, 26...

With each number, Cisco gripped the ruler in his hands tighter and tighter. Anxiety wrapped around him like a wet blanket. The breaches, minus the one in S.T.A.R. labs, needed to be closed already. They didn't have much time for Jesse and Krida's sake.

Zoom's horrendous laugh echoed in Cisco's head, like a disgusting taunt. Shaking the nightmare away, Cisco turned his attention back to the computer screens. Just in time to see Barry had closed the last breach.

"Alright!" Cisco cheered, a jitter feeling returning to his heart.

It didn't throw out the anxiety all the way, but it helped a little. He was getting closer and closer to getting Krida back.

 _"You didn't tell her about me Cisco? Big mistake."_

It was a mistake not telling Krida about Zoom.

They all thought- Cisco had thought- if they kept Krida a secret from Zoom, she would have no reason to know about him. They would deal with defeating Zoom on their own time and Krida could work on building a life for herself.

As Cisco was making his way to the exits of S.T.A.R. labs, the young Metahuman couldn't help but stop at Krida's door first. His eyes traveled the door with flowers she had painted on it in black, while her name was scrawled in blue.

Cisco discovered her love for painting when the two were walking around downtown. It was to help Krida get a good feel for the city. The two had ended up in the part of the city where there were entertainers performing for coins and crafters sold their work. One of the crafters was working on a huge canvas with vibrant colors scrawled all over the place.

Cisco thought nothing of it and walked passed the artist. Only to have to backtrack when he realized Krida wasn't walking with him.

Krida had stopped to watch the painter with curious eyes. She was so transfixed by how the colors swirled and blended with each other. Creating a look that made Cisco think of a psychedelic forest. Krida told him it reminded her of a small planet her and her family would vacation at from time to time in her youth.

The following day Cisco bought Krida her first paint set and a few small canvases.

Krida painted the flowers on the door a month later.

A sad sigh escaped Cisco's lips as he stared at Krida's name.

"I'm coming Krida" Cisco muttered to himself, silently promising to bring her back.

Promising to never make a mistake like he did before again.

Lifting his hand to touch Krida's name, Cisco gasped at the feeling of his powers kicking in.

Looking around the room he stood in, Cisco recognized it as the prison Jesse was being held in. Why was he vibing this place? Jesse's here, not... unless.

A choking cough reached his ears and Cisco spun around, his heart dropping at the sight before him. Krida sat upright against a concrete wall while nursing her wrist to her chest. There was dry blood under her nose while her left cheek was swollen purple. The distinct lines of a fist in black stamped in the center of the purple bruise.

Krida looked exhausted, straining to keep her eyes open and focused in front of her.

Cisco was reminded of her warriors. Whenever captured they refused to sleep and always stayed alert in case the opportunity to escape showed itself.

"Krida" Cisco breathed worried.

Snapping her head to him, Cisco jumped with a start.

Did she hear him?

Looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind him, Cisco turned his gaze back to Krida.

"Krida," Cisco repeated.

"Cisco?" Krida whispered pushing herself to slowly stand up with one hand.

Keeping her hand cradled to her chest, Krida walked up to the glass prison she was in. Her eyes roamed Cisco and around him like she was trying to focus on him.

"Cisco?" Krida repeated hopefully.

Before Cisco could answer her, he was dropped back into his body. Back on Earth-One.

Cisco stared at Krida's door. Heart hammering in his chest with both fear and determination. Silently, Cisco added to his promise. He was going to do his damndest to make sure she was going to be safe from now on.

* * *

"Who's Cisco?" Jesse asked from her cell.

Krida turned her gaze over to the terrified daughter of Harrison Wells. A smirk pulled on Krida's lips, the tiredness in her eyes long gone.

"A friend of mine," Krida answered, "He will come to get us out."

"How do you know?" Jesse asked.

Jesse was cautious but hopeful. She only knew the alien for going on a week now. From what she could see, Krida was strong and unafraid; facing Zoom head on anytime he would come to torment the two.

"Because I trust him" Krida answered.

If only Jesse knew, that in reality, Krida was deathly afraid, and wanted to cry when she felt Cisco's presence.

The faux courage in Krida's eyes turned dark. She snapped her head to the entrance of their prison. Zoom appeared in front of the two in that same instant.

Jesse jumped back, trying to create more distance between her and the demon. Krida rolled her shoulders back and glared more; her eyes started to glow.

Zoom laughed at the two, making a pool of sickness circle the women's stomachs.

"You really think that they can save you?" Zoom taunted, looking between the two women, trying to decide which one to torment.

"A coward like you always loses" Krida snapped, tensing up her body.

She made the decision for Zoom.

Before Krida could blink, the back of her head smacked against the concrete wall. Zoom's clawed hand wrapped around her throat. Krida tried sucking in breaths of air, but with every gasp, Zoom tightened his grip on her neck.

"Care to repeat that?" Zoom dared, loosening his grip on Krida's neck a little.

"They're going to find us, and stop you" Krida gasped around her words.

"You sure do put all your faith in one person" Zoom snapped, tightening his grip again.

Krida gasped, sucking in as much air as possible. The glow in her eyes disappeared.

Zoom let out a throaty chuckle, stepping closer to Krida's frame. Crushing her back against the wall with his chest. Krida started using her weaker hand to try and tear his fingers off her, while the other tried pushing him away. With how much pressure he was putting on her, he was making breathing almost impossible. Only allowing small intakes of air fill Krida's lungs.

"What, no comeback?" Zoom chuckled.

A familiar metal grazing Krida's fingertips, she couldn't help the smirk that grew on her lips.

Zoom tilted his head to the side. Why was she-?

His thoughts were cut short when a pained yell left his lips.

Krida had both of her karambit knives in her hand. Jabbing them deep into Zoom's flesh where his shoulder and neck met.

Throwing the alien away from him, she hit the ground hard but flipped back up to her feet. Holding both knives in one hand tightly, and crouching low, Krida was ready to fight the demon in front of her.

"You were able to hurt me," Zoom said, "I'm impressed."

"Words like that, from you, are an insult" Krida spat at his feet.

Letting out an angered yell, Krida charged at Zoom. trying to slice or kick him with everything her damaged body could dish out. But Zoom had his speed; he dodged each attack with ease.

Krida waited too long to attack Zoom, he had healed faster than she anticipated. Maybe if she moved sooner, she would have had a slight chance.

Grabbing Krida by the neck again, Zoom slammed her back into the floor.

But even that slight chance might not have been enough.

"I think it's time I take you on a little field trip," Zoom said, putting his face inches from Krida's.

Jesse's eyes followed the direction of the harsh wind Zoom created. Her heart started to beat a mile a minute. Fear for the person who only had been trying to keep her safe.

Slowly, Jesse turned her gaze to the man with a metal mask.

Well, the only one who could vocally protect her.

Krida felt like a rag doll as Zoom ran. She was tucked under his arm, crushed against his side. Her arms and legs were flailing behind her, her royal blue hair slapping her face.

Zoom treated her like an object, a means to an end. Unlike Barry who took care of his friends as he ran.

Coming to a quick halt, Krida was dropped to the floor like she was nothing.

Krida wheezed in and out, trying to get her lungs to accept air properly. Her ears were ringing from the roaring wind that entered and left them. Slowly looking up, Krida blinked, trying to get her world to stop spinning.

Where was she?

"What did I say, you should do, if you encounter a Speedster?" Zoom's disappointed tone rang in Krida's head.

Slowly turning her gaze to the voice, Krida's eyebrows turned downward at the man standing in front of Zoom.

"Leave him unharmed" Cisco answered Zoom.

What is going on? Why is Cisco answering to Zoom and why is he dressed like that?

Cisco's hair was pulled tightly to the back of his head. He wore glasses over his eyes that glowed blue and a black leather jacket. Cisco looked so kept together and sharp, nothing like the clumsy genius Krida had come to care for.

"Cisco?" Krida breathed confused.

Cisco snapped his head over to Krida and his shoulders tensed.

"Krida?" Cisco asked, just as confused.

The alien tilted her head to the side. Using her good hand, Krida slowly pushed herself to stand.

He came, just like how she knew he would.

Finally standing up, Krida sent a smile to Cisco as best she could with a swollen cheek.

Cisco's lips twitched upward in a smirk.

"Does this," at Zoom's words, Cisco turned his attention back to the Speedster, "Look unharmed to you?"

Zoom sounded like he was scolding a child as he was pointing off to the side.

Krida followed his finger and gasped at the sight of Barry crippled on the floor.

How did Barry get like this?

Turning her attention back to Zoom and Cisco, Krida opened her mouth to ask Cisco what was happening. But the only thing to come out was a strained gasp squeezing up her closed throat.

Krida had no time to react as Zoom shoved his hand into Cisco's chest.

This can't be happening to her, not again.

" **NO!** " Krida screamed.

Yanking his hand out of Cisco's chest, Zoom ran passed Krida. The alien could care less why.

About to make a run for Cisco's body, she stopped at the call of her name from a familiar voice. Looking up, Krida almost fell over seeing Cisco standing up.

But how?

Looking from the Cisco on the floor to the one standing up, a look of terrified confusion covered the alien's face.

"Krida that wasn't me, that was my doppelganger," Cisco said raising his hands in a calming manner.

All of this was too much for her to process. Too many emotions danced together uncoordinated in Krida's head. She so desperately needed something stable, something real, to hold on to.

Krida was starting to panic, nothing making sense to her.

All because Cisco wanted to keep her in the dark about Earth-Two. Maybe if he had told her, Krida wouldn't be this scared right now.

Krida dug her hands into her scalp, pushing her hair out of her face. Her teeth were bared and her eyes were wild. Krida was getting ready to break at any second.

How was Cisco going to convince Krida that he was really alive?

"Krida!" Cisco called and she snapped her head to him, "I never got to tell you how I would keep you warm."

Realization cleared all of Krida's panic away, her arm's dropping to her side.

Taking one more look at the fallen Cisco, Krida turned her gaze back to the standing Cisco. The Cisco that was very much alive, sporting his normal graphic tee and hair fallen to his shoulders.

Her Cisco.

Tear's built up in Krida's eyes, her face scrunched up in relief and sadness.

Wasting no more time, Krida made a break for Cisco.

Zoom, however, had other plans.

Appearing between Cisco and Krida, the alien skid to a halt at the hulking man towering over her.

"Trips over," Zoom said.

Zoom grabbed Krida and ruffly threw her over his shoulder. She immediately started to squirm, trying to get out of Zoom's hold.

"Cisco!" Krida cried out, reaching her hand out.

Krida desperately hoping Cisco would be able to grab her before it was too late.

Just as Cisco was about to run to Krida, Zoom took off. Not before grabbing Barry along the way.

Cisco stood behind, broken again. Two of his friends were captured, one of them for the second time; she was the one that needed him the most.


	6. Chapter Five: Lust

Chapter Five: Lust

Barry was ruffly thrown in the cell Krida had previously been in, while she was chained up next to Jesse's cell. Krida's wrist clamped together behind her back, while her feet were chained to the floor. A chain connected Krida's bound wrist to Jesse's cell, making the movement more limited than it already was.

Krida was not happy, starting to scream and roar at Zoom. Her eyes glowing with a dangerous blue, hatred very much evident.

Barry had never seen his alien friend so angry. It was something to be feared.

Zoom, however, was not affected by the deadly tantrum.

"Be grateful I kept **your** Cisco alive" Zoom taunted the alien.

"Ukf uy!" Krida screamed.

Barry flinched at the words, not used to hearing Krida curse.

Zoom just chuckled, pleased with the reaction he had created.

Barry looked around the room, trying to find a way to escape. His searched paused at the sight of a man with a metal mask wrapped around his head. He wore a blue jumpsuit and had a fist perched on his own glass prison. The man's knuckles were red, inflamed almost. Barry narrowed his eyes in confusion at the man.

Another one of Zoom's victims. Why was this man so important though? Why was he constricted in such a medieval way?

Barry continued his search before his eyes landed on Jesse. The poor woman was terrified, and not only locked in a cell but chained to it as well.

Barry opened his mouth to give the young woman words of comfort. Until Zoom appeared in front of Barry in a streak of black and blue.

"Don't get any ideas," Zoom warned.

Barry did his best to stand tall against the Speedster. It was a little hard since Barry was still sore from the beating he received from Reverb and Deathstorm. The previously named Red Streak couldn't stop the small twitches his body gave, muscles begging to sit down and rest.

Sparing a glance at Krida, she gave Barry a nod of approval. It made Barry feel a little better knowing that Krida was proud of him.

"Take a good look around," Zoom's voice brought Barry's attention back to him, "This is going to be the last place you will ever see."

Zoom shot out of the room, his horrid chuckle being the last thing to be heard.

"Astarb" Krida spat, the glowing in her eyes dying.

"Krida, can you get out of your shackles?" Barry asked hurriedly.

Who knows when Zoom would be back.

"No," Krida growled, "He made these out of Hydrodied metal."

"Hydrodied, what is that?" Barry asked confused.

"It's a metal on Purgatory," Jesse answered, grabbing Krida and Barry's attention, "It's one of Gaiala's weaknesses, it stops them from using their powers."

"How do you know about Gaiala and Purgatory?" Krida asked surprised.

"I go to school with some Gaialans," Jesse answered.

Krida's heart thumped in her chest.

"Gaialans are here?" Krida breathed surprised.

"Yeah, we helped them with a war centuries back against Purgatory," Jesse explained, "We've been living in peace with them since we won the war after Kane died."

"Kane's dead here," Krida turned away from Jesse, shock striking her core.

That evil wasn't here, and from the sound of it, he has been dead for some time now. Her people were safe, they were thriving and possibly happy.

Another cord strummed in Krida's heart. A cord of realization.

Those weren't **her** people. They were Krida-Two's people.

Dropping to her bottom, Krida buried her face into her knees.

Krida had no idea how her people were, and she never will. Even though she wasn't exiled from her home, she could never return. Krida had no idea if Kane truly left Gaiala alone, or raged on longer, destroying her planet in a horrid tantrum. Leaving nothing behind.

Krida's shoulders shuck, silent tears falling from her eyes. It was impossible to keep her strong walls up at this moment.

Final understanding and painful acceptance crawled into her heart. Her people would never have the opportunities Krida-Two's people were experiencing.

Biting down on her lip, Krida held back a sob as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

All she wanted, more than anything right now, was to be home.

* * *

Lavender skies were a little brighter today, almost cream next to the bright setting sun. The blue leaves on the Yka trees swayed with the calming breeze, causing a few to fall into crystal green lakes.

A true piece of serenity on Gaiala.

A perfect day for a family outing.

The King and Queen watched their eight children, playing and chasing each other, from underneath the biggest Yka tree. The massive foliage providing the perfect shading for the couple to enjoy on the blue grass. They chuckled when Krida let out a joyous cry when she was able to slap the fourth born son's shoulder, declaring that it was his turn to be it. Kira playfully glared at the youngest of the royals before running after the eldest, Ari, in a dead sprint. Ari let out a surprised, happy, yell before taking off, trying to get as far from Kira as she could.

"We need to do this more often," Queen Kara said fondly, enjoying the sight of her children playing together.

"Agreed" King Zentu hummed, placing a loving kiss at the hairline of his wives green hair.

Queen Kara smiled up at her husband before sharing a loving kiss with her husband.

Krida looked over to her parents and scrunched her face in disgust. The sight of public affection always made her uncomfortable. She didn't understand why it was necessary to show affection in front of others.

Ari noticed the look on her sister's face and smacked the top of the youngest head.

"They are in love, leave them alone" Ari scolded playfully.

"Can they not be in love somewhere else?" Krida spay, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"You're just mad because all available suitors for you are terrified of you" Aru laughed at Krida.

Krida glared at her brother and grabbed his wrist. Pushing her back to his chest, Krida brought Aru's arm over her shoulder and pulled. The youngest sibling successfully threw one of her older brothers onto his back.

"I may scare suitors away, but at least I can take down someone bigger than I am" Krida taunted her brother.

Aru glared at his sister and flipped to his feet. Advancing towards Krida, the two youngest siblings stared down each other. Teeth bared and eyes glowing.

"You owe me fifty ungym" Kira whispered to Kuta, holding out his hand.

The third born rolled his eyes before handing the black coins over to Kira.

"You should have known better" Areth laughed at Kuta's pouting face.

"No one knows Krida better than Kira" Ari chuckled.

Kira grinned at his older siblings before running to Aru and Krida. Kira yanked Krida away from the stare down and threw her over his shoulder. Krida let out a surprised scream that turned into laughter as Kira took off in a run. Leaving Aru behind to roll his eyes at the two.

King Zentu let out a chuckle, watching the whole debacle his children performed.

Queen Kara just shuck her head, hiding a smile behind her hand.

Their children continued their games, this time chasing Kira who still had Krida over his shoulder. Kira shouted insults to his siblings that he was still faster than them, even with Krida over his shoulder. It irritated the siblings at the sound of truth; pushing them to run faster.

Krida cursed her brother for putting her in this situation.

The King and Queen laughed when Ari snatched Krida away from Kira so Areth could tackle him.

"Having fun?" that graveled voice stopped the King and Queens laughter.

Jumping to their feet, King Zentu skillfully morphed his face into a look of apathy. Queen Kara didn't care and scowled at the man before them.

How dare he intrude on the families time together.

"Kane, is it safe for me to assume you have a reason for showing up?" King Zentu asked collected while his chest burned with anger.

Kane's cracked lips turned up in a disgusting smirk, making Queen Kara's scowl deepen. She hated this man with everything in her being. Hated even more that her husband had to be so diplomatic with Kane. All because Kane's planet was the only one to carry Hydrodied metal.

"You assume correct Zentu," Kane said.

King Zentu shot his arm in front of his wife, preventing her from leaping at Kane for his obvious disrespect.

"And that reason would be?" King Zentu asked, wanting nothing more than for this man to leave.

Krida's laughter reached their ears and Kane's black eyes slowly looked over to the twenty-one-year-old. Krida stood on her hands, grinning at the sixth born, who was also on his hands. The two were in a contest with each other, trying to see who could stay on their hands the longest.

Queen Kara watched, revolted, as Kane's smirk grew. The anger in her chest burning hotter.

"Children!" Queen Kara snapped at her beloved's, "You all will return home, **NOW**!" she left no room for arguments, they were to do as she said.

Zuka and Krida returned to their feet and followed their siblings on the trek back home. All of them confused as to who the man with their parents was.

"Ari, do you know who that is?" Kuta asked the eldest.

"No, my training for the thrown doesn't start till next season" Ari answered, daring a quick glance at her parents before continuing the lead back to the palace.

Ari was able to see her father hold his delegation face with perfection while her mother was crouched and ready to attack. Whoever that man was, Ari's parents didn't trust him with anything.

"I will destroy all Hyrodied on my planet," Kane started, looking back to the King and Queen.

King Zentu built up his walls, ready for what the monster wanted in return.

"That's very kind of you," King Zentu said.

"For what?" Queen Kara spat.

Kane chuckled. He always loved making the Queen angry. It was one of the few pleasures he got from coming to this dreadful planet.

"In return for destroying all of Hyrdodied, I demand your youngest hand" Kane answered.

"Never" King Zentu responded without missing a breath.

Kane's smirk dropped into angered shock. Did this puny king-?

"Leave my planet NOW, you and your resources are no longer of use to me and my people," King Zentu did everything in his power to keep his emotions in check, "I refuse to prostitute my daughter for something as trivial as Hydodied."

"You listen here-!"

King Zentu dropped his arm and Queen Kara let out a yell, running at Kane. Pulling her long sword out of its holster on her hip, Queen Kara swiped at Kane, making the monster back away.

Just as she wanted.

Before Kane could react, Queen Kara sent a powerful kick to Kane's face, making him go flying back.

Blue grass and dirt kicked up when Kane's back made hard contact to the ground. His face hurting, Kane slowly pushed himself up, glaring at the royal couple. Black blood dripping from his nose.

"Denying my demand was the biggest mistake" Kane hissed.

* * *

Kirda slowly opened her eyes when she felt Zoom's presence runoff. She had been silent, listening to Jesse and Barry as they tried to figure out what the man with the metal mask was tapping. So far, all the two got was a name: Jay Garrick.

Krida moved her eyes over to the door Zoom exited.

The name was enough to anger the alien princess.

"Did you get what you needed?" Krida asked, slowly looking to Barry.

"Yeah, a way to get out" Barry answered.

"Good," Krida's dry eyes glowed with anger, making her tear stained cheeks stand out, "I really want to kill that demon."

How dare Zoom bring her to a world that held her people that weren't truly hers. He brought back memories Krida thought she buried years ago. Only to be reminded of another man, another monster, that pitched a fit because things didn't go his way.

Krida personally, wanted to shed more of his blood. Nothing would bring her more joy than to run her karambit knives into his chest. Shoving them in so deep the hilts hit his chest; with a violent twist of her wrist, Krida would ripe the tendons in his shoulders in half.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! I will do my best to get chapter six out as soon as possible! Please do tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter Six: Panic

**warlocktounge: Well I have up to chapter Eight typed up, then I write it down then type it up again, so everything is already close to planned out. I am going to dive into Cisco point of view at some point, I just haven't figured out a way to do it yet.**

 **highlander348: Krida can sort of fly. What she can do is wrap her fire around her feet and can use it as a sort of jetpack push, but only in short distances or if she needs to jump higher.**

 **Guest: as I said in a previous chapter, Krida's planet is a cousin planet to Starfires, so some of her traits will be very close to Starfires, thanks for reading that ;)**

 **To everyone else who is reading, I just want to say thank-you so much for reading it brings my heart so much joy! I would love it even more if you would review with your thoughts, what you liked, what you would want to see, etc. If you have any questions I will happily answer them as best I can without giving away any spoilers.**

 **Now onto Chapter Six: Panic**

* * *

Chapter Six: Panic

Krida watched as Barry bounced around his prison, like a bead in a jar, for the hundredth time. Failing again to phase through the glass wall.

"Stop, you're just hurting yourself," Krida ordered, "You'll be useless if you continue to damage yourself."

Jesse turned her gaze over to the alien that was chained to the floor.

"You have a weird way of encouraging him," Jesse said.

"Encouragement isn't going to get us out of here," Krida said glancing at the daughter of Harrison Wells, "Aforethought strategy is what's going to get us out of here."

"You sound like my dad" Jesse muttered, looking away from Krida.

"Thank-you" Krida said looking away from Jesse and back to Barry.

The Speedster would have laughed at Jesse's surprised look if they weren't in a situation so serious.

Krida, however, was right, Barry wasn't going to escape if he continued to hurt himself. At the rate he was going, if he continued, the possibility of escaping grew smaller and smaller.

So, how was he going to get out of his prison?

"Could it be," Jesse paused when Barry and Krida looked at her, "Could it be that your body is resonating at a different frequency?" Jesse suggested.

Krida looked over to Barry.

"Yeah, you're right, your Earth resonates differently than ours," Barry agreed, pushing on the glass walls again; testing the strength of his prison for the millionth time.

"What does that mean?" Krida asked confused.

"It means Barry needs to figure out a way to make up the difference of my Earth frequency and your Earth's frequency so he can get out," Jesse explained, "Any ideas?"

Barry shook his head, backing up to the wall again, readying himself to run again.

"Only if I can go faster" Barry answered.

Barry was trying to keep his voice calm, but if he was to be completely honest, he was starting to get annoyed. This wasn't supposed to happen, Barry wasn't supposed to get kidnapped. The plan was to come to Earth-Two, rescue Jesse and Krida; then go home. It wasn't going to be that easy, everyone knew that it would have been foolish to think so. It also wasn't supposed to be this hard.

Barry glanced at the man with a metal mask trapping his true face.

Now Barry had to figure out how to escape, so he could not only rescue Jesse and Krida but also Zooms other prisoner.

* * *

"Barry stop," Krida said before her friend could start running again.

The Speedster looked over to the alien princess confused.

"Someones coming," Krida muttered, slowly standing up and squaring her shoulders; her eyes starting to glow.

Krida did everything she could to look intimidating. It was a trick to do with a bruised face and fatigued eyes. Krida would be damned to let that stop her.

Barry had to admit, even though she didn't have powers at the moment, Krida's intimidation stare was working. He was reminded, again, that Krida was a force no to be reckoned with.

"Do you know who it is?" Barry asked, his own body growing tense.

Jesse stepped back, fear wrapping her in a blanket. It wasn't Zoom, or else Krida would have said so.

Then who was it? Someone else to torment them?

Before Krida would say anything, her shoulders dropped and a smile spread across her face. The glow in her eyes dying right after.

"Cisco," Krida breathed.

As if Krida was a magician saying the magic word, Cisco came around the corner. Dr. Wells, Barry and Iris's doppelganger close behind; Killer Frost pulling up the rear.

Barry didn't even question Killer Frost's presence, he was just happy to see his best friend.

"How did you find us?" Barry asked Cisco, who stood in the middle of the room.

Cisco didn't know which of his two friends to go to first. It only made sense in his head to stay in between the two. He was too happy to see them; that was the only logical thing running through his head at the moment.

"I had a little help," Cisco said, nodding to Killer Frost and Barry-Two, "Don't even get me started on this guy."

Barry looked over to Barry-Two and Killer Frost with a surprised look. It slowly morphed into gratitude and Barry nodded his thanks. Killer Frost simply rolled her eyes at the Speedster while Barry-Two gave a shy wave.

Krida scrunched her nose at Barry-Two. He reminded her of a small child that always needed his hand to be held. A child always needing reassurance there were no monsters under the bed. The complete opposite of her Barry.

Harrison pushed through Barry-Two and Killer Frost, making a beeline to his daughter.

Krida couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, watching as Harrison opened Jesse's cage.

Harrison pulled his daughter into a tight hug, being mindful that she may have some injuries. Jesse, on the other hand, held onto her father in a bone-crushing hug, not wanting to let go.

"I'm here, I'm here, I've got you," Harrison repeated to his daughter, giving the top of her head a kiss between each word.

"Hey," Krida looked away from the two and smiled up at Cisco, "You ok, minus the," Cisco's words trailed off as his eyes looked over Krida's bruised face.

The need to take his foot out of his mouth and kick himself with it grew very strong in Cisco's chest.

Why would he ask such a stupid question like that?

Krida just giggled, placing her forehead on his shoulder.

"I'm alright, I will heal" Krida promised.

Cisco wrapped his arms around Krida's shoulders, holding her tight.

Krida moved her arms to return the hug. Only to be painfully reminded that she was chained to the floor.

Harrison looked away from his daughter to spare Krida a quick glance before turning to Killer Frost.

"Frost," Harrison called after failing to break the chain that held his daughter in place.

Killer Frost raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"A little help?" Cisco made his demand sound like a question.

"Not part of the deal," Killer Frost said with a shack of her head.

"Frost!" Harrison snapped.

Killer Frost just shrugged her shoulders at the man. Not a care in the world about others problems.

Krida yanked at the chains that kept her bound. She wanted to pounce at the Caitlin look-a-like.

They didn't have time for these trivial spats. Zoom could be back any minute now.

"Hey, hey, hey," Cisco said, holding Krida down to prevent her from hurting herself more, "Bringing us here wasn't part of the deal either and here you are," Cisco said to Killer Frost, turning his attention to her, "Maybe you're not as cold as I thought you were."

Killer Frost looked at Cisco annoyed. With a huff, she made her way over to Harrison and Jesse.

"Maybe, maybe not," Killer Frost commented.

Grabbing Jesse's chain, Killer Frost allowed her powers to leak out. Krida watched in awe as ice flowed out from Killer Frost's hands; wrapping around the chain. Before the ice could touch Jesse's wrist, Killer Frost crushed the chain in her hands, freeing Jesse.

The young woman looked to Killer Frost with gratitude before turning back to her father and hugging him again.

Killer Frost turned from the two, her eyes landing on Krida. The ice Metahuman stopped herself from cringing at the alien princess.

This one's eyes were very different from the Krida Killer Frost had come to know.

Dare she say, friend.

This Krida's eyes didn't hold the same bloodlust as her Kirda.

"Your turn I guess," Killer Frost said, sauntering over to the alien; extending a hand to the shackles holding Krida's hands together.

Panic drummed in Krida and Jesse's heart.

"No don't-!" the two women's protest was cut off by Krida throwing her head back; a pained scream ripping its way out of her throat.

Killer Frost and Cisco jumped away from Krida in shock. The alien fell to her knees, her body shaking from the pain that squeezed at her wrists.

Keeping her teeth ground together, Krida let out another scream. Her eyes squeezed shut, keeping her tears behind her eyelids.

"What, what just happened, what did you do?" Cisco demanded from Killer Frost.

"Nothing, I was trying to break her free" Killer Frost snapped annoyed.

Cisco kept his wide, worried, eyes on Krida's shaking frame. In the months that Cisco had come to know Krida, he had never seen her like this. Had never seen her in so much pain, that she just gave in. Krida knew how to compartmentalize her pain whether it is sparring with Barry or training on her own.

"The metals made out of Hydrodied" Jesse spar out quickly, unable to contain worry for the alien.

Killer Frost scoffed at the scientist daughter.

"That would have been helpful to know ahead of time," Killer Frost said annoyed.

Jesse shot the Metahuman a nasty look; ready to snap something back if Cisco hadn't interrupted.

"Ok, what does that mean?" Cisco demanded, kneeling down by Krida; looking her over.

"It's a metal from the planet Purgatory," Harrison was quick to explain, "It neutralizes Gaialan powers and shrinks rapidly when frozen."

Cisco looked from Harrison to behind Krida.

Sick collected in Cisco's stomach at the sight of Krida's hands turning blue. If they didn't get the circulation going soon, the damage was going to be permanent.

"How do we get them off her then?" Cisco asked scared.

"H-Heat,' Krida choked out, trying her best not to throw up from the pain, "You n-need to a-apply heat d-directly on it w-with a c-c-constant flow."

Cisco looked at the fire gun in his hands before running behind Krida. Placing the gun on the thin bar that connected Krida's wrist together, Cisco hesitated for a second.

In that second, a voice in his head screamed one issue. One painful, major, issue.

"This is going to burn you Krida," Cisco voiced his worries.

"J-Just do it" Krida coughed up.

Cisco took in a deep breath, held it, and pulled the trigger.

The fire from the gun shot out and started heating up the shackles.

Krida bit down on her bottom lip as the heat started circling her wrists. Starting in the back of her wrist and slowly made its way to the front. She did everything she could to keep the screams in her chest. As the flames grew hotter and hotter, the metal blistering her pale skin, the simple task to be quiet grew harder and harder.

It wasn't till the smell of her own flesh burning did Krida let out her scream. Tears following.

There was no doubt in Krida's mind that she was going to have scars now. Scars to remind her of this living nightmare forever.

"Cisco that's enough! Krida you can break free now!" Harrison panicked as Krida's screams grew louder.

Cisco released the trigger and Krida threw her arms out; breaking her shackles. Pieces of metal flying everywhere.

Bringing her wrists to her chest, Krida took in deep breaths. Mentally she tried to erase the pain.

Krida gagged when the smell of her burnt flesh drew closer to her nose.

"We don't have a lot of time Krida, I'm sorry. Cisco, you need to do the same thing to Krida's ankles" Harrison instructed.

Cisco looked at Krida worried, really wanting to not put her through that pain again.

Krida glanced at Cisco and nodded the 'okay'. Not at all trusting her voice to corporate right now.

Cisco took in a deep breath and went to work on the chains at Krida's ankles.

Killer Frost turned her attention to Barry and walked over to his glass prison.

"If I freeze this, it's not going to kill you, right?" Killer Frost asked annoyed, really not wanting to be yelled at again.

Barry turned his worried look from Krida to Killer Frost and shook his head 'no'.

"Good," Killer Frost said, opening her hands to the glass.

Ice tricked out of her hands and over to the glass.

Nothing happened.

Raising an annoyed eyebrow, Killer Frost tried again and again.

Still nothing.

"What, what's going on, why isn't it working?" Iris-Two asked, skeptical of the ice Metahuman that killed her father.

"I don't know" Killer Frost hissed, not liking the detective's tone, "This never happened before."

The last chain being broken, Krida quickly wrapped her arms around Cisco's shoulders. Cisco wrapped his own arms around Krida's waist; helping her slowly stand up.

This was odd: the feeling of Krida's body shaking with painful tremors.

Cisco never pictured Krida looking this weak. After seeing her fight The Famine, it never crossed Cisco's mind that anyone could hurt her like this.

"I'll be fine," Krida mumbled to Cisco, feeling his worry for her, "I'll heal. I promise."

"That's not the point-" Cisco stopped talking at the look on Krida's face.

She didn't want to talk, all Krida wanted was to go home.

Cisco sighed through his nose before pulling Krida closer. Resting his forehead on hers.

"I owe you a better date," Cisco said making Krida giggled softly.

"I'll hold you to it," Krida said.

The two shared a quick smile before turning to the real problem at hand.

Getting Barry out of his prison, before Zoom returned.

* * *

 **Before I forget! On my wattpad account, I added to this chapter on that site what Krida would look like!**

 **All I did was grab a picture of Elizabeth Olsen and edited it as best as I could with an app on my phone (so it might look that good).**

 **Until next time! Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Salvation

**I am so sorry for the delay! My charger for my laptop broke, and I couldn't buy a new one until recently! I had hoped that I would be able to post a notice form my phone but fanfiction, unfortunately, doesn't allow that! For the delay, I will be posting two chapters at once, this one and Chapter eight, I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think in the reviews, I love feedback.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Salvation

Killer Frost tried one last time to freeze Barry's prison, only to fail again. She glared at the wall with disgust, not liking that it wasn't breaking to her will.

This was going nowhere fast, and they were running out of time.

Barry looked over to Harrison panicked and wanting the scientist help. If anyone is going to figure out what is stopping Killer Frost powers it's going to be Dr. Harrison Wells.

Harrison looked over the prison, the gears in his head turning.

"Carbyne," Harrison said, "It's made of some form of Carbyne. That's why it's not freezing."

"You can't phase out of there?" Cisco asked scared.

Krida looked to her Speedster Friend worried as he shook his head no.

Time was dwindling down faster and faster. If they were to get Barry out, they need to do something-

"Just go," Barry finally said.

Krida looked at Barry like he had turned into a Cactun beast.

"That's not an option," Krida said, glaring at Barry, scolding him for even suggesting such a thing.

"We're not leaving you here," Cisco agreed with Krida.

Barry looked over at his two friends, a look of defeat across his face.

That only made Krida glare harder.

Barry knew, deep down, that Krida wasn't mad at him. She was mad at Zoom and the cage that was created. It didn't stop the little bit of hurt to crawl into Barry's chest, a little monster whispering in his ear that he failed his alien friend.

Barry should have figured he wouldn't be able to phase out so easily. He had seen the scorch marks on the ceiling. It was a safe guess that Krida had been in there first, and had tried to use her powers to get out. That guess became fact when Barry couldn't get out.

"I'm not fast enough to get out of this," Barry spoke everyone's fear, "You need to go before Zoom comes back."

Cisco looked around at everyone, trying to get someone else to speak up. Silently begging for someone, anyone, to talk some sense into his best friend.

No one spoke up, no one knew what to say.

This couldn't be real.

Barry had risked his life to try and help save Jesse for Harrison. He kept Iris-Two safe from Deathstorms fire.

Someone had to have something to say!

Cisco honestly wasn't expecting Barry-Two to be the one to step up.

"Do you know what we did to get here Barry?" Barry-Two questioned, walking up to Barry's prison.

Barry stood straight at his doppelgangers advance.

"We convinced her, Killer Frost," Barry-Two pointed to the metahuman, "To show us the way. Then, we climbed some, insanely, steep cliffs outside, on foot holes made of ice, ice!" Barry-Two licked his lips to gain his composure back,

"All of us risked our lives, knowing Zoom was after us, to rescue Jesse," Barry-Two glanced at the young woman, "And your friend Krida," he turned his look over to the battered woman clinging to Cisco's side.

Barry followed Barry-Two's gaze, his heart starting to swell at the doppelgangers speech.

How could he forget all that?

"And you," Barry turned his attention back to Barry-Two, "Now I don't know you, and you don't know me, But I can tell you today, I," Barry-Two licked his lips again and took in a deep breath, "I did things I never thought possible. Because I needed to prove to my wife and myself that I could. Now if I can do the impossible today, so can you," Barry-Two finished, a small smile of timid confidence pulling at the corner of his lip.

Krida's glare slowly disappeared as a soft smile curled on her lips seeing that spark in Barry's eyes again. It was the spark she saw before he raced off to defend the helpless and fight off the wicked. Just like heroes of a story would.

Krida gently squeezed Cisco's arm, hope flooding into her heart.

"I'm just Barry Allen," Barry-Two added quickly, "But you, you're The Flash. If you tell yourself you can phase out of there, you'll do it."

Barry took in a deep breath, looking down at his hand. The appendage started to vibrate at high speed; slowly Barry lifted it toward the glass. He was hesitant, and if he was being completely honest, Barry was a little scared.

What if this didn't work?

Glancing around at everyone, Barry's eyes stopped on Cisco and Krida. They were smiling at him, waiting patiently for their friend to escape.

Returning the smile, Barry took in another deep breath.

Iris-Two walked over to her husband and pulled him to the side. Giving Barry space he would need to run out.

Slowly, Barry pushed his hand against the glass. The second his hand was through his whole body followed through. Like someone had grabbed and pulled him, some force telling him he didn't belong in a cage.

Relief spread around the room in a wave, lifting an invisible weight from everyone.

"Alright, let's go," Cisco said, ready to leave.

Krida put weight on Cisco's shoulder, preventing him from walking any further.

"We can't leave him here," Barry said, pointing to the man with the metal mask.

"Barry, we don't have time, let's go!" Harrison said impatiently.

Zoom could be back any second. They already were pushing it after trying to convince Barry to get out. There was no time to waste saving someone else.

Especially, someone, they don't know!

"He's not going anywhere," the sound of Zoom's voice made Cisco push Kirda behind him and face the demon with everyone else (weapons were drawn), "And neither are any of you."

Even with three guns pointed at him, Zoom wasn't the least bit scared. His black eyes shined with twisted mirth. Everything was going just the way he hoped it would; everyone he needed alive, and wants dead, all in one room.

Why wouldn't he be happy?

"You did a good job," Zoom congratulated, turning his head to Killer Frost, "Bringing them here to me."

Krida's heart dropped into her stomach, her pale blue eyes looking to the ice Metahuman in anger.

Killer Frost meet Krida's eyes, pale blue to ice blue, and turned her eyebrows down in anger. She was not going to let herself be intimidated by some alien. Especially not some knock-off Princess Warrior.

"You betrayed us?" Cisco snapped, sending Killer Frost an angered look, "Even though he killed Ronnie?!"

Killer Frost turned her gaze over to Cisco and shrugged.

"Guess my heart is as cold as you thought," Killer Frost said, turning her lips up into a small smirk.

Keeping her emotions at bay, Killer Frost felt colder, seeing how Cisco took an extra step to stand more protectively in front of Krida. A small spark of sorrow ignited in her chest. Quickly, she froze that emotion o death, reminding herself who Zoom was and what Zoom could do.

Cisco charged up his gun, the engines inside reeling to life, starting up the fire inside of it; Barry and Harrison took steps forward.

Between Barry's speed and Harrison's gun; hopefully, they could defend the group long enough for at least one person to escape.

"Let them go," Barry demanded.

"All you need is me and Barry," Harrison reminded.

Maybe they could convince Zoom with words to let the others go. Save some energy to figure out their own escape if the others are set free.

Krida saw that look in Zoom's eye. It was the look that said he had an idea.

Something beautiful.

For him.

Slowly, Krida reached a hand into her holster, gripping one of her karambit knives.

"You're right, I can't kill you two just yet," Zoom agreed, his haunting voice sending sickening chills down everyone's spine.

Slowly Zoom turned his head away from Barry and Harrison, "But I can kill them."

Before anyone could blink, Zoom stood behind everyone. His hand wrapped around Jesse's neck.

"No!" Harrison yelled.

Jesse started crying; begging Zoom to let her go. Jesse's eyes pleading with her father to save her again.

"I told you, I would kill you in front of your father" Zoom purred to Jesse.

Krida pulled her karambit out, ready to throw it at Zoom's throat; only to stop when ice blasted Zoom in the chest.

The Speed Demon, not expecting the attack, released Jesse when he was thrown back.

Krida didn't waste the opportunity and ran for Jesse, ignoring the pain that shot through her nerves. While Krida pulled Jesse away from their captor, Killer Frost advanced on Zoom. With each step Killer Frost threw ice blast after ice blast, preventing the demon from standing.

"I believe now is the time to leave!" Krida snapped, dragging Jesse with her to the exit.

Iris-Two and Barry-Two followed close behind.

Krida ignored the burning in her chest, the screams of her limbs, begging her to stop running. She had to get Jesse to safety first, the young woman spent enough time in this prison, Jesse didn't need to spend another second here.

Halfway towards the exit, Krida looked over her shoulder, and almost paused not seeing Cisco, Barry or Harrison following. A hard thump of worry took over the pain she was feeling in her chest.

Handing Jesse over to Iris-Two, Krida ordered the detective to watch over Jesse. The detective nodded, not going to argue with the alien, and took off with her husband.

Grabbing her other karambit, Krida quickly made her way back to the holding cells.

Now was not a moment to waste time. They needed to leave now. Killer Frost was strong, her ice powers were impressive. But she would only be able to hold Zoom back for so long.

Rounding a corner, Krida was surprised when she saw Cisco running in her direction.

Thankfully, instead of crashing into her, Cisco just grabbed Krida by the arm and took off with her.

"What about Bartholomew and Harrison?" Krida asked worriedly.

"Right behind us, we gotta go!" Cisco promised.

Holstering her knives, Krida held onto Cisco's hand tight. Picking up the pace a little to match his. Making her legs run with adrenaline was getting harder and harder, but Krida pushed on, ignoring the pain. Locking it away in the back of her mind.

There was no time to worry about injuries.

As Cisco and Krida turned another corner, arms wrapped around their waists. Secured in a tight grip, the two were taken off at a speed they could never reach.

That's when the panic finally kicked in for Krida.

Killer Frost wasn't strong enough. Zoom defeated her and came back for Krida. He was going to kill her finally, fulfilling his promise: He was going to snap every bone in her arms and legs before snapping her neck. Zoom wanted the alien to suffer before falling to death.

Would Krida go to Elysium? Would she go to her Elysium or her dopplegangers Elysium?

Solid ground touching her feet, Krida yanked her knives out again. Spinning them around before resting them in her palms, Krida let out a warrior's cry; looking around the room she was in with wild, glowing, eyes.

Cisco, Jesse, Harrison, Barry, Iris-Two, and Barry-Two jumped away from the alien woman.

Her yell and the crouched position Krida took was one waiting for an attack. Ready to kill if the enemy approached her.

Jesse saw the fear in Krida's eyes as the alien looked around her father's' lab, lost. It hadn't processed in Krida's head yet that she wasn't in Zoom's lair any longer.

"Krida, you're safe," Jesse said quickly before Krida could strike at someone, "Barry's the one that grabbed us."

Krida looked to Jesse, the glow in her eyes slowly dying. Her breathing still coming in and out quickly through her teeth.

Turning her gaze from Jesse over to the remaining five in the room, the rage in her eyes fading to calm. Slowly standing up straight, Krida turned her eyes down to her hands.

She flinched at the sight of the burns wrapped around her wrists; Krida put the panic of WHY she had them to the side. Now wasn't the time, it might never be the time to sort out this emotion until Zoom was good and dead.

Tucking her karambits into her holster, Krida took in a deep calming breaths. Digging the balls of her hands into her eyes.

She needed to calm down.

"Krida-"

"I'm fine," Krida interrupted, dropping her hands and looking to Cisco, "Please, let's just get home."

Cisco's heart broke at Krida's pleading voice. She kept it hidden well; forbidding weakness to be shown. It couldn't be masked from Cisco. The engineer could read Krida like a book, and it came in hand sometimes.

Krida knew this and wished that this one time, he couldn't see that she was scared.


	9. Chapter Eight: PTSD

**Two chapters as promised! Hopefully, the rest will follow along smoothly!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: P.T.S.D

It was silent at S.T.A.R. Labs like it had been for the past few days.

Harrison and Jesse slept peacefully in the room they were given, just a corridor down from Krida's room. The two were at ease, the threat of Zoom coming to Earth-One gone. The demon could terrorize the two no longer.

If only the same could be said for Krida.

The Princess tossed and turned violently in her bed. Nightmares of her week-long capture with Zoom taunting her.

Jay, a man Caitlin had come to care for, plagued her nightmares. The way Zoom killed him, shoving his hand through Jay's chest. Much like how he killed Cisco-Two.

The half week of nightmares was a struggle, but easy enough to deal with.

Until tonight.

* * *

Krida stood in front of Zoom, tired and bleeding, her karambit knives drawn. She forced her eyes to stay a glow, not enough energy in her to summon her fire.

Her hands starting to shake, Krida gripped her knives tighter. Forcing the shaking to stop.

Zoom laughed at her.

"You think you can defeat me?" Zoom taunted, hunching his shoulders, preparing to run.

Krida sucked in a breath, raising her hands higher.

"What makes you think you can keep them safe when you couldn't even protect your family?" Zoom questioned, his black eyes circling the area around Krida's feet.

Gripping her knives a little tighter, Krida dared a quick glance down before returning her glowing eyes back to Zoom.

It just took that quick second to extinguish the glow in Krida's eyes, her heart starting to hammer harder in her chest.

Looking back down, Krida started to shake all over at the nine bodies sprawled on the floor, their purple blood collecting in a sticky pool. Blue and green hair tinted with the blood. Coco and fair skin disfigured with cuts and bruises alike. Any green and blue eyes that were open, dulled of life.

A horrified scream left Krida's lips, the tears pooling in her eyes falling freely.

"Once I'm done with him, I'll have you over to Kane" Zoom purred.

Looking up, the drumming of her heart came to a sudden halt. Five of The Famine stood behind Zoom, but it wasn't the sight of Kane's soldiers that scared Krida. It was the sight of Cisco being forced to stand in front of Zoom; Zoom's clawed hand clamped onto the back of CIsco's neck.

"Let him go!" Krida demanded, fear and anger swimming in her heart.

"Krida, help me," Cisco begged, the fear in his eyes matching his voice.

"I will Cisco" Krida promised.

Zoom lifted his free hand and it started vibrating. An evil chortle gliding passed his mask.

"No!" Krida screamed making a break for Cisco.

She has to save him! There is no way Krida was going to lose Cisco too! She wouldn't be able to control the heartbreak.

"Too late," Zoom laughed, shoving his hand through Cisco's back and out the front of his chest.

Shock made Krida stop in a sudden halt, her breath being sucked in through her teeth. Everything moved in slow motion as her horror-filled eyes watched the light in Cisco's eyes disappear in only a matter of seconds. The squish of Zoom's hand leaving Cisco's body made Krida's stomach turn in sickness.

From the shock came the anger when Zoom dropped Cisco's body like he was nothing. Her blue fire roared to life, wrapping around her fingers and knives in a dangerous blaze.

Tearing her gaze away from Cisco, Krida crouched, ready to fight. Her flaming karambit knives raised. She promised to not only kill The Famine, but also Zoom.

Krida would have all of their heads at her feet if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

"Krida stop, it's us!" Cisco yelled at the Princess scared.

She just let out a roar of anger, causing the flames around her hands to burn stronger. Crawling it's way up to her elbow in a threat to burn anything and anyone that touches her.

He, Barry, Caitlin, and Joe had received a call from Harrison a few minutes ago; telling them that Krida was screaming in her sleep.

Harrison and Jesse had made their way to Krida's room only to see it empty. They searched the whole lab until finding her in the pipeline.

What the father and daughter saw could only be described as Krida fighting in her sleep. Her weapons were drawn, her fire licking her bare feet as she slashed and kicked the air around her. Fighting an opponent that wasn't there.

When the four arrived, they circled Krida slowly, trying to come up with a way to wake her.

Not the best idea to slowly crowd a sleepwalking warrior Princess.

As they grew closer, Krida's open, but far away, eyes looked around at the six. Ready to kill.

Whatever nightmare she was in, it had a strong hold on her.

Everyone stalled in their movements.

"Ramon, what should we do?" Harrison asked, keeping his panic calm.

One-off sound, a twitch in the wrong direction, and it could set Krida off.

"Why are you asking me?" Cisco questioned, not at all concealing his panic.

Krida snapped her gaze to Cisco, alerted at the volume of his voice. The engineer sucked in a quick breath, hoping to still his raising heart at the sight of Krida flipping her knives into an offensive position.

"Ok, let's try and remain calm," Joe said softly, deciding to be the voice of reason, "Cisco, you know Krida the best, you gotta know a way to snap her out of this."

"She's never slept walked before," Cisco said, doing his best to keep his voice even.

Krida's gaze slowly left Cisco and started traveling over the other five in the group. She looked like a lioness, keeping an eye on her prey, determining which of the heard she should pounce at first.

"She's technically sleepwalking," Caitlin chimed in quietly, "We can't shake her awake, that'll just cause her to attack us."

"Like she's about to right now?" Harrison questioned sarcastically.

"Dad," Jesse scolded quietly.

"How do we wake her Cait?" Barry asked.

Krida snapped her gaze over to Barry. Her angered expression deepened, creating creases in the corners of her eyes, the corner of her lips pulled back to show her bared teeth. Her fire wrapped around her arms crawled up a little more and glowed a little brighter.

Krida was gonna attack any second now.

"We need to make a loud noise, like a bang. That's the safest way to wake her up" Caitlin answered quickly.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Jesse asked worriedly.

"It should, she's still sleeping technically, when you're sleeping and you hear a loud or sharp noise, that you're not used to, it shocks you awake" Caitlin explained.

"What if it doesn't work?" Cisco questioned his friend.

"Barry can use his speed to grab her and put her in a cell until she wakes up," Harrison answered quickly, looking around the pipeline for something that would make a loud noise.

Spotting the toolbox a few feet behind Krida, Harrison saw a wrench and a few screwdrivers laying about it.

That'll have to do.

Harrison silently prayed that Caitlin was right.

"Barry," Harrison silently called to the Speedster.

Barry looked over to Harrison with his eyes. Slowly, Harrison nodded behind Krida.

Barry's eyes followed the nod; spotting the toolbox quickly. Coming to the same conclusion as Harrison, Barry ran for the toolbox.

The feeling of wind from Barry's wind made Krida turn with him. She drew her hand up and back, ready to throw one of her knives at her target.

Barry grabbed the wrench and quickly hit the metal walls.

Once. Twice. Three times.

The metallic 'bangs' echoes around the metal tunnel they all stood in. The echoes were loud and vibrated into everyone's core, slowly turning into rings and then a soft hum.

Krida's shoulders twitched at the noise. The blue fire wrapped around her arms and weapons extinguished like a snap of the fingers. Pale blue eyes no longer clouded with sleep, Krida stared at Barry's worried face confused; her arm falling to her side.

"Bartholomew? Why are you in my room?" Krida questioned confused.

"Krida," She spun at the sound of CIsco's voice, "We're not in your room," he said, slowly walking up to the alien.

Looking around at her surroundings, Krida's eyebrows dipped more in confusion.

Why was she in the pipeline?

"Tat-?" Looking down at her hands, Krida's heart skipped a beat seeing her knives clutched tightly in her hands.

The nightmare that was forgotten came rushing back to her.

Dropping her karambit knives, as if they burned her, Krida brought her hands over her face. Trying so hard to keep the panic underneath her skin. She could feel it trying to break free, tired off being bottled up inside of her. The panic wanted out. Now.

"Em us urys,"

"I'm so sorry,"

Krida couldn't keep the sob's inside her body, "E edutd nuwk tat asw apenengh."

"I didn't know what was happening."

"Ise ku Krida,"

"It's ok Krida," Cisco spoke.

Wrapping his arms, slowly, around Krida, she quickly latched onto Cisco. Wrapping her arms around his waist tightly; shoving her face into his shoulder. Cisco held onto Krida just as tight, ignoring how damp his shoulder was starting to get.

If he brought any attention to Krida's tears, all it would do is embarrass her. She would just retreat back into herself, bottle everything up and try to seal it tighter.

That is the absolute last thing that needs to happen.

"Umek un, etlug ut ury umr,"

"Come on, let's go to your room," Cisco continued to speak in Gaialan.

Cisco guided Krida to the stairs to leave the pipeline; glancing at Barry, Cisco looked to Krida's forgotten knives before looking back to his best friend.

Barry nodded his understanding before the two disappeared from sight.

"What the hell was that about?" Joe asked, releasing his calm exterior and letting his worry shine though, "What would cause that?"

"Zoom tortured Krida more when he captured her," Jesse answered, wrapping her around herself, trying to protect herself from the horrific memories, "She would antagonize him so he would leave me alone. Honestly, I think he only intimidated me to mess with Krida."

Tears collecting in her eyes, Jesse did her best to blink them back. The feeling, like it, was her fault with everything Krida had gone through. Even though the aline assured her many of times that it was her honor to keep Jesse safe.

Krida couldn't stand by and let an innocent take punishment not deserved.

Seeing the sadness in his daughter's eyes, Harrison brought her into a tight hug. Placing a soft kiss in his daughters hair, Harrison let out a sad sigh through his nose.

His worry for his daughter, and now worry for Krida, weighted heavily in his heart. Krida was the one that did her best to keep Jesse safe. To stall from her having the nightmares the alien is now having.

How is he ever going to pay her back?

* * *

Cisco kept his arm around Krida's waist, help guiding her to her room as she kept her face buried in his shoulder.

Exhaustion was creeping up on Krida, all she could do was drag her feet. Krida was grateful that Cisco was allowing her to lean on him. Krida probably would have fallen if it wasn't for him.

Nuzzling her face further into Cisco's shoulder, Krida wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We're here," Cisco said, stopping their walk.

Krida glanced up at her door, and let out a sigh through her nose.

She really didn't want to be in her room tonight. She really didn't want to be alone tonight.

The fear of another nightmare returning lingered in the back of her mind.

Noticing Krida's hesitation, Cisco glanced down at her.

Krida looked like she was going to collapse at any moment. Purple bags hung under her eyes; she looked more pal (which Cisco didn't think was possible) and her cheeks were sunken in.

"Do you," Cisco paused, hesitant on what his choice of words should be.

Looking up, Krida blinked her tired pale blues up at Cisco.

She patiently waited for what Cisco had to say. He was always ever so patient with her, the least she could do is wait for him to get his words in order.

Cisco licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

"Do you want to come stay with me?" Cisco asked.

Krida's eyebrows shot up in surprise, all feeling of fatigue long gone.

That certainly was not what she was expecting.

"Not, not live with me," Cisco said quickly, "Just come and stay at my place until you're better."

Krida's eyebrows tilted downward in confusion.

"Isn't that still living with you?" Kirda asked confused.

"Well, yes, kinda, but it's only temporary, you're not going to stay forever," Krida raised an eyebrow, "I mean! Unless you wanted to! That'd be cool too, I've always wanted a-!"

Krida silenced Cisco's panicked rambling by softly placing a hand over his mouth. Her offended expression melted away and a teasing smile pulled at her lips.

"I know what you meant Cisco," Krida assured.

Removing her hand, Krida placed a small kiss on Cisco's cheek.

"Thank you Cisco, I'll get everything I need packed," Krida said.

Pulling away from Cisco's side, she slowly made her way to her room.

The cold rushing up Cisco's side, he couldn't stop the small shiver. He really, really, didn't like the feeling of Krida not by his side.

Gently grabbing Krida's wrist, she looked over at Cisco. Patiently waiting (again) for him to speak.

That was one of the many things Cisco liked about Krida. She never rushed him and always did her best to be understanding. She would listen when he spoke, wasn't afraid to try something new, and always made sure he felt appreciated.

Stepping closer to Krida, Cisco rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes, Cisco?" Krida breathed, color starting to rise in her cheeks and her heart beating like a drum.

"Just, one second," Cisco mumbled and Krida giggled.

Cisco would always amaze Krida.

He was the only one with a wild enough imagination to create something fantastic. Besides her gloves, he designed Barry's whole suite and at the moment he was modifying Reverbs glasses so they could work with him. Krida has even seen his notes on other projects, she didn't even try to understand them, and just enjoyed looking at them.

Whatever Cisco was passionate about, he always saw it through, but sometimes patients was needed.

Smiling up at Cisco, Krida moved her hands so they were resting on his neck. Standing on her toes a little, Krida brushed her lips against Ciscos in a butterfly kiss.

Sometimes, though, Cisco needed a little push.

Resting his hands on Krida's waist, Cisco pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto Krida's.

Krida smiled into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Cisco's neck, she pulled him closer to her. The kiss was warm, it wrapped around the two in a hug and made butterflies dance in their stomachs.

This was not Cisco's first kiss, or second, or third, but this one was the best. It felt right, it felt perfect, it felt comfortable, it was everything Cisco thought kissing Krida would be like.

Krida hummed happily when she pulled away from the kiss. So many things made sense now.

"So that's what the fuss is about," Krida said happily.

"Wait, was that your first kiss?" Cisco asked surprised and, if he was completely honest, a little worried.

"No, my first kiss was when-"

"Not. What. I. Mean" Cisco scolded teasingly, knowing that Krida understood what he was asking.

Krida giggled before nodding.

"Shows of affection always puzzled me in my youth, I never understood the need to be close with someone" Krida confessed, moving her hands to Cisco's neck.

She started rubbing circles on his jawline with her thumbs, humming the song her mother used to sing.

Cisco smiled down at Krida.

"So what changed?" Cisco asked.

Krida smiled up at Cisco and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I met you" Krida answered, wrapping her arms around Cisco's neck in a hug, resting her head under his chin.

Cisco held Krida just as tight, kissing the top of Krida's royal blue hair.

They were both happy, after the horrifying couple of weeks they've had, Cisco and Krida deserved this one moment. This one moment of peace, just to enjoy each other.

Sirens went off in a shrill wail, causing the two to jump. Red and blue lights flashed up and down the halls.

Krida looked around confused, while shock covered Cisco's face.

"I've never heard this alarm before" Krida muttered, subconsciously taking a step closer to Cisco.

"That's because these alarms only went off once," Cisco breathed.

"When was that?" Krida asked.

"When you came to Earth," Cisco answered and Krida looked to him shocked.

The two separated from each other and quickly made their way to the Cortex. The happiness from their first kiss long gone, replaced with panic as the sirens continued to wail. Disappointment lingered in the background of their hearts.

Couldn't they have more than just a couple of minutes of bliss? Is that too much to ask for?

"Where's it headed?" Cisco asked, running to a computer while Krida made her way to the three main screens.

"Just on the outskirts of Central City," Harrison answered, "Almost the exact same spot as Krida's ship."

Krida spun to Harrison shocked, her eyes wide.

"What's the temperature surrounding the ship?" Krida asked, turning back to the three screens.

"27.3 degrees Celsius, why?" Harrison asked.

"That's a Gaialan ship" Krida breathed, covering her mouth in shock.

"How do you know?" Joe asked.

"Gaialan ships are built to keep a regular temperature, so that way if we crash land somewhere we don't burn alive" Krida answered, her heart drumming faster and faster.

Her heart thrummed in fear and hope. Fear that it was a trick from Kane and hope that it was someone from her family. Maybe they've come to tell her that Kane is dead, like on Earth-Two! Or it could be Kane figured out where she was and is trying to trick her into going to him.

Krida looked to Barry.

"You're taking me with you," Krida said, leaving no room for argument before taking off to her room.

* * *

 **Well here is chapters seven and eight back to back! Hope you enjoyed them, I'll try and get the other chapters to follow soon. My personal life has gotten a little hecktic, it's barley slowling down, so please be patient with me. Don't be afraid to ask me any questions you have!**


End file.
